Twins
by Sullel
Summary: By an accident sasuke finds he has a daughter and a son. One the little boy called sasuke who gives sasuke nothing but love and little naruko who wants nothing but sasuke's death. Now sasuke is trying to find out why one loves him and the other hates him but is hard though since naruto won't tell him nor well naruko. What well sasuke do? Warning- this is a sasunaru, yes yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

CHAPTER 1- Encounter

The sun was still up. It'll be a while till sunset. It was quiet that was if you didn't count all those weird noises that you hear in the forest not to mention the noise we made every time we gave another step. But aside from that it was quiet which didn't bother me one bit. It had been a difficult mission and so far things weren't that bad. We got the scroll we needed but it had been a laborious job to get it which didn't surprise me much since this after all was an S class mission. Now all needed to be done was to get back to the village safe. This could get difficult since sakura had gotten injure pretty badly and so had kakashi. I wasn't on my best shape either and sai was injured too. To make things worse sai was helping sakura walk. Kakashi and I could walk but I knew if we didn't rest soon kakashi would need help to walk as well and that would be fatal for the mission. I couldn't feel anyone following us anymore, but I always been cautious and I wasn't going to let my guard down. I keep leading the team we would reach konoha probably in about this time tomorrow maybe less if we hurry. Usually takes less time but since we were walking that made it twice as long. As we keep moving forward. I notice kakashi slowing down. I knew he was at his limit. I wanted to rest till night but I knew it would be almost impossible at this rate. I decide it was time to look for a place to stop and rest. After a couple of minutes I finally found a spot, it wasn't the best but it would do. I stop.

-"I think we should rest here" I said with a monotone voice. The rest stop. I heard someone sigh in relief.

-"Are you sure sasuke?" I heard sai ask unsure.

-"Yes is not worth going if we won't have the strength to protect the scroll or ourselves" I answer.

-"I think sasuke-kun is right, maybe if I rest a little I'll have the strength to cure kakashi-sensei since trying to cure myself be a waste of energy" say the pink-haired konochi.

-"agreed" kakashi said tired. I turn to look at them and decided that we all look like shit but we would make it to konoha we had to, I had to. Since nine years ago I had decide never to give up and to keep looking forward until…until well I don't think I know. I lie to myself because I knew very well why I wanted to survive, it was because I wanted to find something or someone that would fill this emptiness I felt inside.

(GENERAL POV)

Deep in the forest there could be heard laughter. There was a fired and around it sat six people. They were all wearing black and a mask. The first was a girl, she wore a black shirt that didn't cover much it was only enough for her big bubs. Her black pants only reach to her ankles. She wore a mask with a koi fish. Next to her was a guy, he wore the same clothes as the girl but his shirt cover his stomach and it had sleeves. His pants were long. His mask was that of a weasel. To his right was another guy probably a kid from his physical appearance, he had a lion's mask. Next came a girl which had a bear's mask. She was talking to a guy who seems to be ignoring her he wore a mask of a panther and last there was another guy who seem to be laughing at what the girl was saying he wore a mask of a fox. His clothes were a bit different from the others his shirt on the back had a kanji symbol which meant traitor.

It was dark they would start their journey tomorrow morning and finally arrive in suna, thanks to their leader they had gotten a little of track but tomorrow they could finally continue their journey. The laughter keep for a few more minutes until there was a noise heard. Somebody was coming their way. Everyone stood up at full alert. There were about fifteen chakra coming their way. Four were ahead probably trying to get away from the others.

00000

Sasuke and the others were trying to get away from the shinobi that wanted the scroll they had on their possession. After they had set camp four hours had pass and sakura had recover enough to heal kakashi just enough for him to defend himself. Soon after that they had been attack and since sakura hadn't been at her best she had been an easy target a shriken had been thrown at her back. She was still alive but not for long. Sai had immediately gotten her and started to get away kakashi and sasuke behind him. So here they were now trying to get away from the enemy. As they keep running they felt more chakra signals ahead. Hopefully they were not enemies.

-"sai" sasuke warned.

-"I know but we have no option" he answer sasuke's unasked question. Sasuke knew sai was right they had to take this risk and hope they were at least not on the enemy's side. The fire from the chakra's ahead could now be seen. They were six people all wearing mask. They were not konoha shinobies but they were also not with the enemy.

-"AAHHHHAHHH" there was a scream heard. Sasuke stop and turn so did sai. Kakashi had been hurt with a kunai on the back it was time to stop running and fight. Sasuke run to kakashi and kill an enemy who was about to give kakashi his last blow. Sasuke took him to where sai was with sakura.

-"take care of them" sasuke said as he run to the battle. The six unknown stood there watching it wasn't their fight so they didn't want to get involve. Sasuke had gotten rid of three shinobies counting the one that had tried to kill kakashi. He wasn't sure how long he could last he was tired and not only that but a kunai had somehow manage to penetrate the right side if his shoulder, it was nothing fatal but he knew that with all the fighting he was losing too much blood. Sasuke knew that soon he would start feeling dizzy and if he hadn't kill all these bastards by then he would be the one dead. Not would only had he fail a mission but he would die feeling empty. Sai was looking at sasuke as he try to wrap sakura's wound the konochi would die soon. She was losing too much blood and not to mention kakashi who had also been hit on a fatal place. Damn. He though. He was no med but sakura just wouldn't stop bleeding. He continue helping sakura when he felt a chakra behind him.

-"need help" said a girl's voice. Sai turn and look up it was a girl wearing a koi's mask. He nod. "Go help your friend I'll take care of it" the girl said as she started wrapping sakura. Sai hesitated for a moment but knew he had no choice and run to help his teammate.

-"what are you doing koi?" said a male's voice.

-"helping we can't let them die fox" the male sigh. Koi was right.

-"panther, lion help them out" the two look at the guy with the fox mask for a moment but did as told a minute after. The other two walk to where the male with the fox mask was.

-"she is right" said the one with the weasel mask.

-"I know" fox answer. The fight didn't last long thanks to the help of the unknown shinobi.

(SASUKE'S POV)

The fight was finally over. I wasn't too happy about the fact that we got our butts save thanks to some unknown guys, I put it aside for now. I walk to where sakura a girl with a koi fish mask was taking care of her. I turn to kakashi who was also badly wounded.

-"how is she?" I ask the girl.

-"well, if she is not in a hospital soon she well die. She needs blood and fast. I give her eight hours" the girl answer. Damn. I though. With my current state there was no way I could make it there in eight hours. If I was in a better shape yes but, damn it all.

-"I see" I answer.

-"captain? What should we do?" sai ask. I though for a moment. I wasn't sure of what to do.

-"we have to take her to konoha" I answer the question was how?

-"neither of us is going to make it there in our current conditions" he said what I already knew.

-"also your friend here needs one too he probably last a little longer, but don't hope for too much" the girl said with some pity in her voice though not enough to bother me. So what now? Not only sakura but also kakashi. We needed to do something and fast. I felt hopeless.

-"I'll help if you want" I look up, it was the guy with the weasel mask.

-"weasel?" I heard the guy with the fox mask said my heart skip a beat at seeing the fox mask. The weasel guy didn't answer and just look at me waiting for an answer.

-"yes…thanks" I heard myself say. The fox guy sigh.

-"I'll take the girl" he said

-"captain you sure?" the girl who had been tending sakura's and kakashi's wounds said worry.

-"yes" came the reply. Weasel pick kakashi up and fox did the same with sakura.

-"konoha right?" ask fox.

-"yes" I answer.

-"alright" fox turn to look at his group "well see you guys in konoha" he said and disappeared with the other guy.

-"sai we should also go" I said.

-"Hai" and we trail behind them though we knew it would be impossible to catch them at our pace.

000000

I decided to post my second story. Just like Alien I will be updating pretty fast I don't want to take long in my updates cuz there is just so much I want to share with you guys lol…. Hope you like this.

Review…please.


	2. Chapter 2 Guest

CHAPTER 2-Guest

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Sasuke and his team were a day behind from their supposed arrival. She was getting worried. The mission she had send them to do would be difficult, very difficult but they needed that scroll it was a jutsu that in the hands of the wrong person could be a disaster. She knew that akatsuki or sound wanted the scroll, she didn't know which one but that didn't matter now, what matter was to get the scroll in the hands of konoha so it would be safe. At the moment that wasn't the only thing that worry her. She had to call an emergency meeting with gaara. Akatsuki was moving doing something she didn't know what but she knew that on the progress they had kill jiraya. A tear run down her cheek no more would come out though that's what yesterday and the day before yesterday had been for, crying and drinking sake. She now needed to be strong not just for herself but also for konoha. Gaara would probably arrive here the day after tomorrow, maybe she could get herself drunk again today. She knew she be sober by the time gaara got here. She sigh there was no way she could do that. She had now five times more work than usual just because of those two days, imagine another one she'll had ten times more work. But even now at her sober state she hadn't done any progress and she doubt she would. She just didn't have the head to concentrate. Tsunade sat there for a moment contemplating the quietness but her moment of tranquility was interrupted as a very pale shizune enter the office. Tsunade turn to look at her and glare. She didn't appreciate the women ruining her silence, especially now that she really needed.

-"lady Tsunade I'm sorry to interrupt you but not too long ago kakashi and sakura were brought by two strangers. They are now on the emergency room. They don't have much time." Shizune said breathless. Tsunade look at her for a moment, until the news finally sink in. She immediately stood up and right pass shizune. What the hell was happening? She thought. Where were sasuke and sai?

000

Tsunade exit the emergency room after almost two hours of the two shinobi's arrival. They were finally out of the red zone. One hour later and it would have been the end for the two especially for sakura. Tsunade stop for a moment and turn to look at the two unknown shinobis that were sitting in the waiting room. She sigh and walk to them. Both man stood up.

-"thank you for bringing them. May I ask your names?" Tsunade said with a tired yet nice voice it was so unlike her.

-"call me weasel" one of the two said.

-"I'm fox" the other answer his voice somehow sounded familiar. Tsunade thought. It gave her a good feeling on the inside.

-"ok. Fox, weasel. How did you find them? And did you happen to see two other guys with them?" Tsunade ask worry. She wasn't close with neither sai nor sasuke but she knew that at this moment she couldn't take another loss at least not now.

-"yes they are coming this way with the rest of my team. They are fine. And well we help them on a fight and offer to take their friends we knew they wouldn't make it for much longer" the one with the fox mask explain. Tsunade sigh in relief. Good they're alive. She thought.

-"thank you. Would you and your team like to stay the night? I mean once they get here" Tsunade ask.

-"if is not a lot of trouble."

-"of course not"

-"alright then we well"

-"that's good to hear you can stay here as long as you want"

-"just the night thank you. Tomorrow we have to head to suna"

-"suna?"

-"yes"

-"are you suna shinobis?" Tsunade ask even though she knew they were not.

-"no but we know the kasakage"

-"Hn. I'm afraid you won't find him. He is coming here soon" both boys look at each other for a minute at hearing what Tsunade had said. They thought for a moment until the one with the weasel mask spoke.

-"you mind if we wait here for him?"

-"like I said you can stay here as long as you want" Tsunade said and smile "if you excuse me now" she said and left the two boys behind.

0000

It had been almost eighteen hours ago that they had let those unknown shinobies take sakura and kakashi. Sasuke really hope they had made it on time. He didn't want to hear tsunade's screams telling him how irresponsible he was and how he had let her best student die. Plus deep really deep down he really care for the both. Who was he kidding he care for them and he knew they were the closets thing he had to a family. He could now see the gates. He felt relief they had finally made it back with all teammates and the scroll. He wasn't too happy about the new companionship but he had to suck it up. They were now in front of the gates. An ANBU approach them.

-"welcome back" he said with a monotone voice. Sasuke knew him he always greets him once he got back. He had even gone on a mission with him once but he could never remember the other man's name.

-"Hn" sasuke gave his usual answer. The other man ignore it he knew that was how sasuke treated everyone and if you took it personal than you were an idiot. "Sakura and kakashi arrived not to long ago with other shinobies. How are they?" sasuke ask though there was no emotion neither in his voice or face if you look really, really, really hard in his eyes you could see some concern in them.

-"ohh yes they are fine. They were brought just in time. Hokage-sama wants to see you. She also said to tell sai to escort the other shinobi to their team which are at the uchiha residence" the guard informed. Sasuke turn to look at him with a questionable look. "I don't know anymore" the man answer the unasked question.

-"hn. Sai you heard him. I'll be with you at the mansion after talking to Tsunade" sasuke said and disappear. Sai sigh. He knew what that meant, stay with them until I get back. He sigh once more as he signal the others to follow they did and disappear.

0000

Tsunade was sitting on her desk. She wanted to go home and rest it had been a long day. She knew she couldn't do that; she needed to talk to sasuke first. She put her hands on the desk and rest her head on them. Her eyes were trying to shut so she could have at least five minutes to sleep and she was about to do so when a knock was heard on the door. She growl and put her head up. With an angry/tired voice she spoke.

-"come in" the door was open immediately reveling a really beaten sasuke. Sasuke enter and close the door behind him. He walk to the hokage's desk and took a scroll out of his pouch. It look like a regular scroll though there were some things that gave away that it wasn't, like the gold edges. He put it at the hokage's desk. Tsunade look at it but didn't touch it. She turn to look at sasuke after a moment.

-"it was harder than we expected. Damn. We should have had send neji and lee as well" Tsunade said. Sasuke ignore that and took a sit.

-"Hn. So they are fine?" sasuke said.

-"Yes. They brought them just in time. They both should recover in a day or two." there was a silence sasuke broke it.

-"why send them to the uchiha residence?" sasuke said with an unhappy tone.

-"they were heading to suna to meet gaara, but I inform them that gaara was coming. So they decide to wait for him. And I didn't send them to a hotel because they are all full thanks to the upcoming chunnin exams" Tsunade explain.

-"hn" there was nothing sasuke could say.

-"tell me the shinobi after the scroll, were they from orochimaru or akatsuki?" ask Tsunade. Sasuke look at her and thought for a moment.

-"whoever wants the scroll doesn't want us to know" was the raven's answer.

-"I thought as much. Alright then you should head home. You have guest waiting for you after all" sasuke said nothing and stood up, with a small bow he exit the room.

000

It hadn't been long since sai arrive with the rest of the unknown team to the uchiha residence. When they enter the house sai wasn't surprise the other two that had come ahead were already there.

-"fox. Weasel. You guys are here. I'm soooo glad" said the girl with the bear's mask with a hyper voice.

-"yeah bear" said the one with the fox mask.

-"I imagine that you guys must be tired, but I have to apologias for not giving you all a room. I'm afraid I don't know the house enough to give each a room" sai said with a fake smile. Everyone turn to look at him. The one with the weasel mask spoke.

-"we don't mind but I do wonder why you kage send us to someone's house instead of a hotel. We would have not mind" sai thought for a moment, he too didn't understand why.

-"well I guess we will know once sasuke-kun gets here so in the mean time why don't we at least get comfortable here in the living room" sai walk the living room and the other six follow with out a word.

(LATER)

There had been a lot of chatting between the unknown shinobi in the uchiha residence. When sasuke enter the room he felt something at the bottom of his stomach, it had been so long since so many people were at his house.

-"Tsunade-sama informed me of your staying until the kasakage's arrival. She wanted to apologias for not sending you to a hotel but the problem is that all hotels are booked because the chunnin exams are coming" sasuke said to break the tension that had started to rise when he enter the room.

-"ahhh, Yes. I had forgotten about said exams" said weasel.

-"chunnin exams? What's that?" ask the boy with the lion mask. Sasuke was shocked but it wasn't because the boy didn't know what the exams were but because this boy must be between eight maybe nine years old. Sasuke could not believe it he had seen the kid fight back then and he had not even thought twice about killing the shinobies that were after the scroll. Sasuke was more than surprise he had to admit.

-"it's a shinobi level lion" answer fox.

-"level? Ne, fox? Tell me am I on chunnin level?" the boy ask excited. Once more sasuke was surprise. How could this kid could kill and be so innocent at the same time? He could not understand. Though now that he thought about it once upon a time he had met someone like that.

-"yeah maybe a little higher" fox answer.

-"ummm…is that a good thing?" ask the boy tilting his head to the side.

-"yes" there was a silence.

-"well I must get going. If you excuse me now. Captain?" sai said getting up. The shinobi in the room just gave a nod of acknowledgement.

-"yes. I'll see you tomorrow at the bridge" sasuke said, sai nod and exit the room. "Well now if you follow me I will give each one a room" sasuke said walking upstairs everyone follow.

0000

Sasuke was drinking a cup of tea at the dinning table. Soon, he would have to go meet up with his team. He would hurry too since he had no desire to meet any of his house guest. Sasuke turn his head to the door as he felt a presence standing there. And there stood the little boy with the lion mask.

-"morning uchiha-san" said the boy as he walk towards sasuke and took a sit on the chair opposite to the one sasuke was sitting on.

-"morning" sasuke answer, he didn't want to be rude to the little kid. There was a silence between the two. The little boy broke it.

-"you live here alone uchiha-san?" sasuke arch an eyebrow at the question but answer nonetheless.

-"hn. Yes"

-"so you are not marry or anything like that?"

-"no"

-"tell me uchiha-san you going out?" said the boy changing the subject.

-"yes" sasuke didn't want to go into details.

-"ohhh, I see" the boy sounded disappointed. Sasuke stood up.

-"I will send sai to take you guys out, so you can see the city" sasuke said picking up his tea cup. The boy sigh.

-"ok, thanks" the boy said with even more disappointment in his voice. Sasuke started to walk out of the kitchen but stop and turn to look at the boy.

-"or would you like to come with me?" sasuke said the boy turn to look at him, his eyes were shining. Sasuke like the boys eyes the azure color in them they just look so alive.

-"I love to" the boy said getting up and followed behind sasuke who once more had started to walk.

00000

Another chapter before I go to sleep. :P night everyone enjoy.

Naruto7771 thanks for the review. hope you enjoy this one as will.


	3. Chapter 3 Lion

Weeeee…chapter three up. The parts I enjoy the most writing are finally coming. Yayaya. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER-NOT mine.

Chapter 3-Lion

Tsunade didn't know how to react. She had just gotten the information on the unknown team only to discover they were the famous tenkachi team. This team was well known all around konoha and all other major countries. They help a lot of people, cities, countries anyone who ask for their help and they would accept minimum pay or no pay at all. Tsunade was surprise to have this team here and now when she needed more man power for the chunnin exams and for all the other problems that were going on in konoha. She would talk to the tenkachi team to try to hire them. She would offer them a reasonable sum of money. Tsunade smirk. Yes. She thought. This could not be better timing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and the boy, who by the way talked a lot, were finally at the bridge. Sai was already there with 3 other people. One of them was a girl with short red hair and black eyes. She wore a simple purple shirt and some black pants. Next to her was another girl. She had long black hair and wore a black top with black slacks and last was a boy who was sitting between the two girls. He had black spiky hair and wore a black shirt with black shorts that reach a little below his knees.

-"sensei" the three said excited. Though some more than others.

-"Hn. Everyone this is…lion, lion the one with the red hair is hotaru and she is hiomi and that's toru." sasuke introduce.

-"Hey everyone." lion said animated.

-"Hello." the three students answered with a soft smile and a curious face. This was the first time their sensei brought someone for them to meet.

-"Sai go with the…" sasuke thought for a minute he still hadn't asked for the team's name.

-"Tenkachi" the boy said. Both sasuke and sai look at the boy wide eye but neither said a thing about it.

-"Right get tenkachi and show them around the city would you. I have to talk to team 7(XD) about the exams" at hearing this, the three disciples of sasuke look up with hope in their eyes.

-"Hai" sai said and disappear.

-"Ne, sasuke?" on their way sasuke had insisted on lion to just call him by his name. "This exam is the chunnin exam you were talking about yesterday?" lion ask. Sasuke turn to the boy and nod.

-"So sensei is official? You are going to let us participate?" ask hotaru the red-haired girl.

-"Yes. When I was your age, I enter and even though I didn't become a chunnin it was a great experience. I learn a lot too."

-"Sensei? Who were your teammates? I know kakashi was your sensei" ask hotaru.

-"Huh? Well sakura and…and naruto uzumaki" sasuke answer uncomfortable by the question.

-"Really? Sakura was your partner, no wonder you two are great. But I never heard of no uzumaki naruto" hotaru said thoughtful she was trying to see if she maybe heard of this naruto but couldn't remember.

-"yeah me neither" toru said.

-"was he a bad shinobi?" hotaru ask when nothing came to mind.

-"NO" both sasuke and lion said at the same time. Sasuke turn to look at lion ant the other three turn to look at sasuke.

-"how do you know?" sasuke ask the boy, who was now fidgeting.

-"ohhhh I, well the team and I met him. He helped us once in a while but ummm…we haven't seen him in a while" the boy explained. Sasuke could not believe it, the dobe was alive. He now had a prove of that.

-"I see" sasuke said in a monotone voice he didn't want his happiness to show. "Anyways I will give you guys some hours to decide if you want or don't want to enter the exams. So we will meet here later so you can tell me your answer" sasuke said changing the subject.

-"I want in" the three of sasuke students said at the same time. Sasuke arch an eyebrow. He was not surprise though. He had thought his students well because he cares for them, even if he never showed it.

-"alright then I well give Tsunade your paperwork and my authority today so you can sign in" sasuke said.

-"yes" hotaru said excited the other two just smiled happily.

-"Ne? Sasuke you think I could enter the exams too?" ask lion. Sasuke thought for a moment. He guessed there was no problem but the kid needed a team.

-"yeah. But you need a team" sasuke explain.

-"a team huh? No problem." The boy said.

-"and you need to register within today or tomorrow, otherwise you won't be able to enter"

-"no problem I'll talk today with fox"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Where is that brat?" sai heard as he enter the uchiha mansion. It was fox, the captain of the tenkachi team.

-"if you mean the little kid you call lion. He is with sasuke at the bridge" sai explain closing the door behind him. Fox turn to look at sai.

-"why?" said the man in a worry tone.

-"I don't know" sai said he too wonder why sasuke had brought the kid along. "But you should not worry the kid seem happy plus his in good hands"

-"I see. Yes of course" the man said but he still sounded unsure.

-"sasuke ask me to come get you guys so I could show you around, but on the way I receive a message the hokage wishes to talk to you and your team" the man stay silence for a second.

-"ummm…alright I'll get my team and we be on our way" fox said as he walk upstairs. Sai stood there wondering why the man sounded so anguish and distress.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade was on her desk doing some paper work when she heard a knock on the door.

-"come in" Tsunade said. She knew who it was since she had only called for one team all day, and that was the tenkachi team. And true it was when sai enter and the tenkachi team behind. Tsunade put her work aside and turn to the new comers.

-"thank you for coming. I'll get to the point. You see I called you here today because I need, no I have a job for you" Tsunade explain.

-"a job huh? I guess you did some research on us" said fox amuse.

-"well yes. It was for safety, you must understand"

-"of course. But ummm, so what's the job?"

-"yes well the chunnin exams are coming and well our enemies had been attacking very often. Nine years ago they attack on the exams we are worry it might happen again" Tsunade explain.

-"I see. I take it gaara will probably stay until the end of the exams, so why not do some work till then"

-"good to hear. Take this it has the details on exactly what you have to do and anything else you might need to know" Tsunade said giving a scroll to fox who walk to the desk and took it. "Also this is the contract please sign it" and fox did with out looking at it.

-"alright then…" fox was interrupted by a knock on the door.

-"come in" Tsunade said annoy. The door was thrown open and sasuke enter with lion behind.

-"I'm sorry to interrupt" sasuke said but was ignored by fox who was walking towards lion.

-"where have you been?" the man said angry.

-"with sasuke. He showed me his students and…and we talk about his teammates. I told him how we met naruto-kun" the boy said sounding guilty. The tension increase just like the temperature in a summer day.

-"Lion!" the girl with the koi mask said angry and disappointed.

-"what? Also I want to enter the chunnin exams. I want koi and bear to enter with me since I know that neither weasel nor panther would want to enter"

-"what? Lion why?" the man was no longer mad. He now seemed as if they had put him between a wall and a swor

-"because, I want to do it. I'll be fun plus sasuke's students are doing it and I want to do it too" the boy said with a childish/demanding tone.

-"but lion…"

-"I, WANT, TO, ENTER." The boy said definite.

-"ahhh, fine we have a mission anyways" fox said giving up.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I was finally on my room lying on my bed. After giving Tsunade my pupil's registration forms I had head back home, the tenkachi team had done the same. I was thinking about what lion had said about naruto. I wonder if he knew where the dobe was. I wanted to ask him but wasn't sure. I wanted to sleep too another part of me really didn't fell like thinking about him. If I did my emotions would start to show and I didn't want that. My eyes were starting to close when I heard a knock on the door. I sigh and sat up.

-"come in" I said. The door was open reveling lion he entered and close the door slowl

-"sorry to bother you" the boy said shyly.

-"is ok. Come" I said gesturing to take a sit. The boy walked to where I was and took a sit by my sid

-"thank you" there was a silence. "Sasuke I like been with you" the boy said with a sincere voice. I could also see the sincerity in his eyes.

-"Hn. same here" I said truthfully. This morning I had really had a great time. I love the silence and this boy gave me anything but that. I still like his company.

-"really? Ohhh I'm so glad sasuke. You know fox is mad with me because I told you about naruto-kun. So he punish me saying that he was not going to train me for a whole week"

-"he got mad?"

-"yeah. Naruto-kun hates this village because they exile him and also because they took something from him" exile? I thought naruto was not…

-"he was not exile" I said remembering the letter the dobe had left behind.

-"yes he was but…but fox will get mad if I tell you" the boy said. Damn it. What the hell was going on? I wanted to know, so I had to make this kid tell me.

-"please tell me" I beg which was something I didn't do often or at all. The boy looked at me. I could tell he was thinking about it.

-"ok. But only if you promise, but really promise you won't tell"

-"I promise" I said but I wasn't sure if I would keep it.

-"ok I will tell you. But if you tell your going to regret it one day I promise" he told me. His threat wasn't big but deep down something was telling me to keep it or like he said I would probable regret it.

-"ok"

-"alright. Naruto-kun was force by the council to make everyone even the hokage believe that he had left" the boy explained. I could not believe it. Was that true? If it was, why had the dobe accepted? What could they had said to convince him?

-"why?"

-"I'm not really sure" he told me but something told me that it was a lie. I would not push him at least not yet.

-"thank you lion and don't worry I'll keep my promise"

-"I know you will sasuke" lion said and even though I could not see, I knew the boy was smiling.

-"lion?" I called his name.

-"yes"

-"if you want me to I could train you this week. I'll be happy to help"

-"thank you. I would love for you to teach me something" he said. There was a silence but not for long since lion stared to talk about how soon he would be a chunnin.

(UNKNOWN POV)

-"I'm worry. He is getting to close to him" a voice said in a concern tone.

-"what did you expect?" said another voice.

-"if they get too close and he doesn't want to leave. I won't have the heart to separate them again"

-"well maybe is time for the truth, plus you know you can't keep this like a secret forever nor can you keep them apart. And you know she might like to see him too"

-"damn it all" silence.

(GENARAL POV)

Sasuke and lion were heading to the bridge. The little kid had woken really early saying that once again he wanted to go with sasuke. The raven hadn't mind, he like to have the kid's company. They were finally at the bridge where hotaru, hiomi and toru were already waiting.

-"morning sensei, lion" the three said.

-"Hn." Sasuke answer like always.

-"morning hotaru, hiomi, and toru" the boy said in a hyper voice.

-"yesterday I stop by tsunade's office to turn in your registration forms. Everything seems to be in order, so you three well be entering the chunnin exams this up coming week" sasuke inform. The three twelve year old smile satisfied.

-"thank you sensei" hiomi said with a soft voice.

-"yeah sensei thanks a lot!" hotaru said with an overexcited voice.

-"sensei will you teach us something else before entering the exams?" ask toru the only boy in the group.

-"No. I want you guys to use this week like a meditating and training period, but it will be on your own"

-"Yes sensei." The three answer and sasuke started to tell them a little of what he was expecting of them and what they could expect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hokage-sama, we just receive a message to confirm that the little girl found on the outskirts of konoha was indeed traveling with the kasakage. There are still no signs of the kasakege's whereabouts." An ANBU said to Tsunade, she sigh. About an hour ago a team that was returning from a mission had found an eight year old girl just outside the skirts of konoha. The girl was in really bad shape. Tsunade wasn't sure if the girl would survive. Tsunade remember the little girls face she look so familiar but she could not place it.

-"Alright send hinata and neji to go look for the kasakage. I don't need any more disasters." Tsunade said and the ANBU in the room disappear.

-"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to enter like this but the little girls test are in and I'm afraid I have bad news." Shizune said giving Tsunade a folder. The hokage took it and open it. Tsunade stared to scan the folder her eyes widen.

-"Damn it all this blood type is almost impossible to find." The blonde-haired women said closing the folder.

-"Call team tenkachi immediately. I must inform them of gaara plus they might know this girl." Tsunade order.

-"Hai." Shizune sai and exit the room but was stop when she hit something. Shizune look up only to see sasuke standing there with lion next to him.

-"Sasuke-kun I apologias." Shizune bow and went her way. Sasuke ignore her and enter the room little lion behind him.

-"Hokage-sama?" sasuke said trying to get the blonds attention. Tsunade ignore his called as she was looking through the folder shizune had brought earlier.

-"Sasuke could we talk later there is an emergency." Tsunade said after a minute or so her eyes never leaving the folder.

-"Lion needs to talk to you." Sasuke insisted. This caught tsunade's attention, who finally look up.

-"Tell me lion, do you know a girl about eight years old, blond hair and onyx eyes. They almost like sasuke's." sasuke arch an eyebrow. Where was the crazy lady going with this?

-"Huh? Why do you…how do you…yes. She is my little sister but how?" the boy ask confuse.

-"Your sister? I'm afraid I have bad news." Tsunade said with sympathy.

-"WHAT! What happen to my little sister naruko?" the boy said with a scream. Naruko? Both sasuke and Tsunade thought but put it aside for the moment.

-"We found her at the outskirts of the city. She is very injured." Tsunade explain. The boy's eyes widen.

-"Please take me to her." The boy begged. He was crying now.

-"Of course." Tsunade got up and the three head to the hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys like this chapter. please leave a review and also if you haven't go check my story Alien. :p


	4. Chapter 4 Tiger

Enjoy…

DISCLAIMER-Does not belong to me.

Chapter 4-Tiger

Sasuke, Tsunade, and lion had just arrived at the hospital. Lion immediately rush to the room where the nurse had pointed to. He threw the door open and there lay a little girl. She had blond hair and her face somehow looked familiar. The hospital room was all white, and the only things in it were the bed, a chair and some medical equipment.

-"Naruko." Lion cried as he rushed to where his sister was laying. "Naruko, what? What happen to you?" the boy said as he move towards the girls forehead, he stop and remove his mask. He put it aside and once more reached to his sister and kissed the girl's forehead. Lion turned to look at Tsunade and sasuke, whose eyes widen at seen the boys face. The kid was gorgeous just like the girl but they were nothing alike. The kid had black hair and azure eyes, he also looked like someone they knew but it wasn't the same person they though of when they saw the little girl. "What's wrong with her?" the boy asked. Tears rolling down his cheek once more.

-"I'm not sure but I do know this, the girl needs a blood donation and fast maybe you could…" the boy interrupted Tsunade.

-"She is my twin sister but we don't have the same blood and…and naruko." The boy stared to cry once more and as twice tears run down. He then run to sasuke and hug the raven's legs. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to do so he just picked up the kid and hug him. The kid hug him back like never wanting to let go.

-"Tsunade-sama?" somebody said. Tsunade turn only to find sai standing on the doorway.

-"Sai. Did you bring the tenkachi team?" Tsunade ask.

-"Yes they are outside."

-"Ask the captain to come in." sai nod and exit the room not too long after fox enter the room.

-"You called, lion…Huh?" the man run to the little girl. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO TO HER?" the man scream. He turned around and his once azure eyes were now red

-"Baba, they didn't do anything. They found her and…and she needs a blood…" lion couldn't finish and tears keep running down though now he was in more control.

-"A blood donation? Damn. Hokage-sama you don't…" the man could no finish the question but Tsunade knew where this was going.

-"I'm afraid not but there is a good chance her parents have the same blood type. You are her father and I suppose you don't have the same blood type but what about her mother?" Tsunade ask with hope.

-"I…" fox was interrupted by little lion.

-"Baba you have to tell papa to save naru…please baba" the boy demanded at first but his voice soften at the end. There was a silence.

-"Ma…mama?" fox turn to look at the girl who was now awake.

-"Naruko? How are you?" fox said in a worry tone. The man got down on his knees.

-"Mama…you have to…to help gaara-sama, akatsuki..." the girl fell asleep again.

-"Naruko." Fox said sadden, he look down.

-"I already send someone to go look for gaara." Tsunade informed. Fox stood up and face both Tsunade and sasuke.

-"Baba?" lion question.

-"I know sasuke. I know." Sasuke? Sasuke and Tsunade thought. There was a silence once more.

-"My team and I will also go and look for gaara, as for naruko…I believe sasuke-teme can help you with that" fox said and exit the room. The room stayed silence for about a minute.

-"What the hell?" sasuke said not understanding.

-"Tsunade-sama hurry, hurry check if papa has the same blood type as naruko so we can save her" little sasuke said excited.

-"Papa?" sasuke turn to the boy who had a big smile on his face.

-"Baba can explain later. But help naruko now please" the boy said with pleading eyes.

-"Sasuke lets make those test" Tsunade said. Sasuke just nod and follow Tsunade out but not before putting little sasuke down.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I was now looking at the blood results. It had been almost two hours since we left naruko's room. I was in shock, I could not believe it. It was all true I had the same blood type as naruko, but I could not understand. Things just didn't make sense at all. The more I try to put the pieces together the more things made no sense. The kid was calling me papa. Fox had called me teme and I could not denied that little sasuke look a lot like me and not just that but I could now place the girls face which look like the dobe…but naruto and little sasuke were twins. Nothing made sense. I heard somebody enter the room. Not bothering to turn since I knew who it was I spoke.

-"And?"

-"The girl should be fine in a couple of hours, she heals fast. Sasuke is with her, he said he wasn't going to leave his little sister until she was ok" Tsunade explain. As soon as we had gotten the results Tsunade had done the preparations for the blood donation since then I had not left the room.

-"I see."

-"Sasuke?" Tsunade called my name in a worry tone. "have…have you any idea of what's in going on?" she ask me I turn to look at her in the eyes.

-"No, nothing makes sense." She nod, understanding what I meant.

-"He wants to see you" Tsunade said. There was a silence, I stood up and walk to the door. I stare at Tsunade for a moment, I exit.

(GENERAL POV)

Naruko was lying on the bed asleep. Next to her on the bed was little sasuke who was holding the sleeping beauty's hand. When sasuke enter the room, little sasuke turn to look at him and grin. Sasuke couldn't help but to give a small smile of his own. Sasuke took a sit on an empty chair that was next to the twins.

-"She is doing better thanks to you, thank you papa." Little sasuke turn once more to his sister and gave a soft smile.

-"Hn…it was nothing" lion turn to sasuke and smile.

-"I bet you have…" little sasuke was interrupted by naruko who was now wide awake and glaring at sasuke.

-"Where is mama? And what is HE doing here?" The little girl said both sasuke turn to her.

-"He went looking for gaara-sama and I wanted him to be here with us. You ok with that?" sasuke said kind of embarrass.

-"NO I'M NOT OK WITH THAT. This…this guy not only did he hurt mama but also uncle everyone." The girl scream but calm a little at seen her brother's pain face. Sasuke was taken aback, what was this girl talking about?

-"But naru he is our papa" lion beg. Sasuke look at both with a quizzical look.

-"Papa? As if. I don't want anything to do with this ass. Lion, get this guy out of here" naruko said. She seemed to be on her boiling point for some unknown reason.

-"But naruko." Sasuke whined.

-"Is ok I'll leave" sasuke said getting up. Little sasuke also stood up and got a hold of sasuke's hand.

-"Papa, no please. Naruko papa saved your life. You have to give him a chance." lion said tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

-"I didn't ask him to, plus I have no desire of being with him. I have all the people I need." Naruko cross her arms. As in saying and that's final.

-"Sasuke I think I should leave" sasuke said trying to get away from the little boy who wouldn't let go of his hand. Little sasuke shook his head as tears started rolling down.

-"But papa I don't want to leave you again" the boy said as more tears run down freely. Sasuke turn and got down on his knees. He wasn't sure of what to say but someone beat him to it before he could even think of something.

-"You don't have to sasuke but you can force your sister to get close" everyone turn to where the voice came from, it was fox, he was standing in front of the door.

-"Mama." Naruko said with a smile.

-"Glad you feeling better my little tiger" the man said as he close the door and walk to where naruko. He took a sit next to her.

-"Yeah I am. So did you find gaara he saved me and I can't really remember much…sorry." The girl said down.

-"Is ok, and no. but don't worry is gaara after all. Plus the rest of the tenkachi members and some konoha shinobi are still looking for him. I wanted to make sure you were ok though."

-"I'm fine mama. I miss you"

-"I miss you too." There was a silence, which sasuke broke he was now standing up with little sasuke on arms.

-"Could you tell me what's going on?" sasuke said calm. Fox turn to look at him. He stay like that for a couple of seconds until he remove his mask. Sasuke's eyes were wide open. The man in front of him was none other than…

-"Naruto?"

-"Sasuke, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the blond man said with a small smile. Sasuke was speechless he just look at naruto wide eye.

-"I…" sasuke was not sure of what to say or do.

-"I want to explain but not here not now."

-"Hn." Naruto turn to naruko and kiss the girl's forehead and put his mask back on.

-"Mama?"

-"Yes tiger?"

-"Could you…can we talk alone?" the small girl said with a blush.

-"Yes, of course. Whatever my princess desires. Guys could you please leave us alone?" naruto said with a gentle voice as he fondle that little girls hand. The two sasuke look at naruto but only the little one spoke.

-"But baba?" the boy whiney.

-"I think we should do what your father says" said sasuke, little sasuke turn to him and smile.

-"Silly you're my father and he is my mother" the small boy explain like if was the obvious thing in the world. The room stayed silence. Sasuke broke it after a minute or so.

-"We be leaving" he said as he turn around to leave little sasuke still on his arms. Sasuke reach the door and put his hand the handle but turn to look at naruto before opening the door. "But dobe you owe me an explanation" he exit.

-"k' teme" was all naruto said.

-"Mama? Why does he know?" naruto turn to look at the girl and sigh.

-"Things happen and I'm not even sure how they got like this in so little time"

-"Hn. Why are you here?"

-"Sasuke and his team were on a mission and your uncle help them. I had to do so too, you know how he gets and well we came here and we found out gaara was coming so we decide to stay" naruto sigh once more he sounded tired. "I would had never thought things would get like this in so little time"

-"Hn. What about that man will he be in our lives?" the girl ask repugnant just with the thought of sasuke being close to her.

-"I don't know my little tiger but if you don't want him in yours is fine, but that also means that if lion wants him in his is also fine." Naruto explain naruko stare at him for about two minutes.

-"And you?" she finally ask.

-"I?" naruto seem to be thinking. "I will only do what's best for the three of us" the little girl sat up and hug the blond man.

-"I know you will mama." The little girl said tired and after some minutes fell asleep in naruto's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"I'm sorry." Little sasuke said. Sasuke and lion were now sitting on the training grounds looking at the small lake.

-"Why?" sasuke ask not bother to turn to look at the little boy.

-"Because of what naruko did. She really isn't like that papa, well maybe sometimes but she always blames you for everything even though baba and uncle keep telling her is not your fault." The boy explain turning to sasuke.

-"I don't recall doing something so bad to the dobe that someone would hate me." Sasuke answer annoy.

-"That's why naruko acts like that" lion said by his voice sasuke could tell the boy was about to start crying again.

-"Huh? Why?" sasuke ask finally turning to look at the boy.

-"Because naruko and baba suffer a lot…and you don't even know." the boy looked down.

-"because of me?" sasuke ask, he need to know.

-"You didn't know papa. So it wasn't your fault." Sasuke was getting angry. Not knowing things was making him crazy, he felt like screaming but hold it so he ask the next question carefully. He took a deep breath.

-"How can I be your father and naruto your mother?" little sasuke wasn't sure of what to answer.

-"I think I should answer that. Sasuke why don't you leave your father and I alone." Naruto said as he approach the two sitting down. Lion stood up.

-"Baba? Ok" the little boy said but not before giving sasuke a kiss on the cheek. "I love you papa" the little boy said blushing and run off. Naruto took a sit next to sasuke, he took off his mask. Sasuke could not move his eyes off naruto.

-"Remember when you left to orochimaru sasuke?" naruto started. Sasuke remember the bitter experience but why was the dobe reminding him.

-"Yes." Sasuke answer nonetheless.

-"You remember what happen three months after I brought you back" naruto ask. Sasuke blush. He remembered perfectly, he would never forget.

-"yes." was sasuke's answer once more.

-"We made love, because we love each other." Sasuke nod, naruto continue. "I got pregnant." Naruto finish. Sasuke stare at him even more. Was naruto going crazy? Was all he could think. He always knew naruto was kind of well dumb but…

-"Dobe? Man can't…" naruto interrupted sasuke.

-"Man can't get pregnant, but man with a beast tail inside them can." Naruto explain softly. Sasuke's eyes were wide open. How could this be true? It couldn't but…sasuke really didn't know what to think, things…how could things get so crazy in just two days. That's when sasuke realize something. His blood was boiling.

-"THEN WHY THE FUCK YOU LEAVE ME DOBE?" Sasuke scream. Now things made even less sense, because he could not understand why naruko was blaming him or little sasuke even if he said he knew sasuke was innocent.

-"When I left I didn't know sasuke. I left two months later and even though I was vomiting and got dizzy and wanted to eat everything on my way, how was I even suppose to guess I was pregnant. It never even crossed my mind." Naruto said offensive. Sasuke look at naruto contemplating what the blonde had just said.

-"Tell me naruto why they vanish you?" Naruto look at sasuke wide eye.

-"How do you know?"

-"just answer me dobe." Sasuke patience wasn't so good at the moment. Naruto sigh.

-"When I brought you back, the council called me. They told me that they would make a deal with me. This 'deal' of them went like this, one I had to leave the village and make it like I had escape and you could stay off charge or two I could stay but you would be sentence to death. So I immediately took number one. They told me I had five months." Naruto seem as if he was done but he continue after taking a big deep breath. "also, they said that if I told anyone accidents would start happening to my friends in konoha." Naruto finally finish. Sasuke notice naruto was on the bridge of tears he hug the blond man.

-"I'm sorry." Was all sasuke could say.

-"It doesn't matter now. I'm fine" naruto said as tears started to run down now freely, it had been so long since he cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade enter naruko's bedroom, only to find the bed empty.

-"Nurse!?" Tsunade shout. The nurse entered the room.

-"Yes hokage-sama?" ask the nurse kind of scared.

-"Where is naruko?" Tsunade ask calm but deep down she was everything but calm.

-"She is on…OMG" the nurse cover her mouth she didn't know what to answer the hokage. The bed was empty she was sure the girl was there when she left her about an hour ago. The nurse jump a little when the bed stared to shake.

-"What the hell?" Tsunade walk to the bed and kneeled down only to find little sasuke under the bed all tie up and with some tape on his mouth. Tsunade immediately took him out and took the tape of his mouth.

-"Thank you but we…we have to call fox. Naruko said she was going to look for gaara" the boy said trying to untie himself.

-"What? Damn it" Tsunade hurry to help the boy get untie. When the boy was finally free he run out.

-"I have to tell papa." Was the last thing Tsunade heard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jora bug- Thanks for the review. No problem updates will be often as long as I see people viewing my stories.

Naruto7771- Thanks a lot for the review. I always enjoy reviews even if is just to say good work. Or hey You miss spell this shit…lol

Rarisa-Chapters will be coming out pretty fast unless something happens. And no I thank you for following.

Everyone else thanks for reading. Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. If I see it fit I might update another chapter later today we will see.

Ps-I'm not sure when but I have a drawing of some of the characters from this story starting with little sasuke and naruko I will let you guys know when I put them up on my profile so you guys can take a look if your interested. :P


	5. Chapter 5 Rivals

Here is chapter 5, please enjoy like always…

DISCLAIMER-Does not belong to me.

Chapter 5-Rivals

I felt bad as I keep running and remember how I had tie my brother and put him under the bed, but he had left me no choice since he wouldn't let me come look for gaara and I needed to. I felt as if it was all my fault. Plus I couldn't stand being in that room as all sasuke talk about was that damn man. I could not understand how mama (he would probably kill me soon if I don't stop calling him mama instead of baba) could not be angry at him and went and just kill him. I would have a long time ago if I could. I stop running for a second so I could look around and try to see if I remember something but nothing seem familiar. I wasn't too surprise since everything had happen so fast. I felt a presence behind me and I took out a kunai (which I stole from sasuke) carefully, I turn around only to find a familiar mask looking at me.

-"What you planning to do with that little tiger?" he asked me. It was my uncle, who wore the weasel mask on the tenkachi team. I gave him a soft smile and put my kunai away. I threw myself at him and hug him.

-"Uncle, I miss you so much" I said happy. I hadn't seen anyone in almost three months.

-"I miss you too little tiger but shouldn't you be in bed?" he told me as we took a sit on the tree branch.

-"I wanted to look for gaara. It's my fault they took him" I said looking down these things always happen because of me.

-"It's not your fault and you know once your baba finds out his going to flip"

-"Maybe but…lion won't stop talking about that damn man I hate him uncle. All the things that happen to me are because of him. Baba and I have suffered because of him. I don't want anything to do with him" I said bitter/angry remembering all the pain.

-"I understand to a certain point but everyone takes things different and well that was also bound to happen between you and lion. You two might be twins and I know first hand you guys been through different things but you have to understand your brother what about if your role and his role would had been the opposite, would you hate him?" I turn to him, would I hate him?

-"Baba told him the truth well half the true anyways I don't think he would tell him about that with out asking me first." I change the subject well kind of. I decide to change it even more I would still hate that man and I don't think my uncle would be too happy to hear that. "How come you don't hate him?" I ask after a moment. Uncle seemed to be thinking.

-"because I love him." He finally answer. I hate him. I thought but decide that it was best to keep it to my self.

-"Is that why baba doesn't hate him?" I ask.

-"I believe so." I looked away.

-"Hn. I see." If that was true than I had to change that, I could not allow that man to enter my life. I would not allow it.

-"I think we should go back." Uncle said after a while. I turn to him and smile.

-"yeah, we should." we stood up.

-"I'll take you" I nod and we headed to konoha.

(GENEREAL POV)

-"Baba, papa!" little sasuke yell as he run to naruto and sasuke who were now heading back to the hospital. Both men were alarm at seen lion's tears.

-"what is it lion?" naruto ask concerned. Lion stop in front the two men and try to control his tears which after a couple of seconds he did.

-"Naruko…" the boy started. "She went looking for gaara, and I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry she tied me and put me under the bed and…and I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry if she gets hurt is going to be my fault please don't get mad I try my best but…but you know naruko she is so strong and I…" the boy started to cry again. Naruto sigh.

-"Lion turn around" fox said and lion with tears still in his eyes did what his baba had said. His eyes light up with happiness as he notice naruko walking towers them with their uncle. She was holding weasel's hand and had a scowl. When they were finally close lion hug his sister but naruko just hit the boy on the head.

-"Why you hit me?" the boy said getting away from the girl and fondle his now sore spot.

-"Hn. You are weak." The little girl said annoyed. She let go of weasel's hand and walk to where naruto and took the blond man's arm. "Sorry if I worry you baba…baba? I don't want to be in that hospital anymore. Could you take me out? Please." The little girl said giving the man a beautiful smile, the man got down on one knee.

-"Is it true you tied lion and put him under the bed?" naruto sounded serious. The little girl blush and little lion turn to look at his sister with a smirk. Ohhh his sister was going to get it now.

-"I, yes." The girl's smile was now gone.

-"That's my girl." Naruto said proud. The little girl smirk, she turn to look at her brother who could not believe his baba.

-"Baba!?" the boy whined angry.

-"You are going to have to train a lot lion" weasel finally spoke.

-"Huh? Why?" lion turn to look at his uncle who rarely got between his and his sisters fights.

-"Because I'm going to enter the chunnin exams as well and I will kick your ass and everyone else's." Naruko said sure of her skills.

-"How…how do you know I'm going to enter?" lion said annoy by the fact that his sister would enter. Why did she always want to ruin his plans? Why did she always have to get in the way? When ever he was going to be the one everyone applauds.

-"uncle told me." Naruko turn to look at big sasuke and glare at him. Her glare was pure hatred. "Also you might want to tell your 'papa' to help you with sharingan. Because uncle is going to be training me.' Lion's mouth hanged open. But after a minute he smirk.

-"you won't be able to enter, the dead line was this afternoon." Naruko's smile seemed kind of devilish.

-"Maybe so but I'll get baba to get the hokage to let me enter, she won't say no since I am part of the mission because I am after all a tenkachi member. She can say no, she has no choice." Lion frown, damn his sister for being so damn smart.

-"I will beat you." The girl arch an eyebrow. His brother had got to be kidding.

-"How?" she ask mockingly, her brother blush.

-"I only let you beat me today because…because I didn't want to hurt you." Lion said not even convincing himself.

-"Do tell." Naruko took her baba's arm once more. "Then I guess we will see at the tournament. Baba lets go talk to Tsunade. You coming with us right uncle?" The man nod and the girl started to walk making naruto do so as well.

-"Sasuke take care of sasuke" naruto said as he started to get away with weasel and tiger.

-"Hai." Both sasuke answered. Naruto smile under his mask. Both sasuke's turn to look at each other and smile but little sasuke's smile didn't last much.

-"What's wrong?" sasuke ask worry, now that he knew this child was his son he has to be the best fa…father he could be. The news were still sinking in but he had to be strong not just for himself but for this little kid and naruto and naruko.

-"It's just that is not fair, naruko always gets what she wants I mean she was just in the hospital baba should have had said no and uncle who hates to train and has always refuse to train us is going to train her. Is so unfair." Sasuke said with jealousy, he also sounded sad.

-"Don't worry, I'll train you and help you master sharingan. I was going to train you anyways." The boy looked up and smile.

-"Really? Papa. Ye…yeah you were. Thanks papa."

-"Not a problem…son." The boy gave a breath taking smile that sasuke would never forget.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and the rest of the tenkachi team aside from little sasuke were now waiting outside the emergency room but it wasn't because of naruko. Tsunade had said the girl was good to go, that she didn't know how but the girl's body healed very fast.

When naruto, naruko and weasel had arrived tree hours ago they had gotten the news that they had found gaara alive but very injure. The kasakage would die if they didn't do something fast. The team was now waiting in silence when a woman with pink hair approached them. It was the girl they had saved. She looked better now though she still had some scars in her face and hands.

-"Hello," the women said once she was close to them. "And good evening my name is sakura hurano. Dr. Hurano, before anything I wanted to thank you for saving me hokage-sama told me about it." Fox greet her with a hand shake.

-"Fox. And it was no problem."

-"Gaara-sama is stable now but hasn't woken up. I would give him a couple of days he should get better." Sakura explain.

-"I see. Thank you."

-"I would recommend going home since I can allow anyone to see him at this moment." Sakura's attention was caught by a little girl who was standing next to fox the little girl was glaring at her. Sakura swallow that face remained her of, of…naruto. But her glare it was just like the one sasuke use to give her. She turn back to fox.

-"If you excuse me now." Sakura gave them a small bow and left. Fox turn to look at naruko and shake his head he could tell naruko was going to say something that was probably not going to be good.

-"Naruko!" he said kind of amuse. He could not help it.

-"That's an ugly ass hair color baba, who the fuck has pink hair these days or ever I mean come on." Naruto chuckle yup that was his daughter had to always be honest. He was so proud. He had nothing against sakura but he always did hate her hair color. Pink yuck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and lion were eating dinner at the uchiha residence when the tenkachi members appeared. Lion glare at his sister and as for naruko she gave her brother a loving smile.

-"If it makes you feel better we found gaara and we talk to the hokage. She is going to let me enter the tournament isn't it great?" the girl said with an amuse tone.

-"You found gaara? Is he ok?" the boy ask ignoring the second part of what his sister had said.

-"Yes but a pink-haired bitch won't let us see him."

-"Naruko!" fox warned he didn't like his eight year old daughter saying any profanity.

-"What baba? Sorry, but she is."

-"You mean sakura is alright now?" sasuke ask, the blond girl glare at him.

-"Yes." Naruko answer annoy. The tension started to go up. "Anyways I'll be going to sleep, baba could I sleep with you?" naruko turn to naruto and ask with a smile, naruto smile back.

-"Sure my little tiger." Naruto walk towards the girl. "Come on I'm tired as well, night everyone." Both naruto and naruko started to walk upstairs. Naruko stop mid way and turn to everyone.

-"Goodnight everyone." She said and smile but glare once her eyes reach sasuke. Sasuke look down sadness in his eyes.

-"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't mind naruko that much. She is just being protective of her baba, and she isn't the type to take things so slightly like lion. You should understand." Koi said at seeing the man's miserable face.

-"Yeah." Sasuke try to cheer himself up.

-"You shouldn't be so surprise; she after all has her fathers attitude." Weasel said. Sasuke turn to him and smile but weasel was already heading upstairs.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I was on my room changing to my pajamas and on my bed sat lion. He had begged to sleep with me. He had said that it would only be fair since naruko was sleeping with his baba. I of course could not deny him.

-"Thanks for letting me sleep with you papa." I heard lion said. I turn to look at him and notice a small blush on his cheeks, I smile.

-"You can sleep with me whenever you want." I told him and he smile. It surprise me how I could make this boy so happy just by telling him something so small and meaningless. How I wish things were the same with naruko.

-"Hey papa? What did you and baba talk about?" my son asked. I was finally done so I walk to the bed and took a sit next to him.

-"Just how he end up being pregnant and he told me why he was vanish." I told him everything I didn't see any reason why to keep a secret. He knew everything after all.

-"Ohhh. Is that all?" he asked as if he was expecting more. He even looked disappointed. Was there more? I thought, had the dobe not say everything?

-"Yes…should there be more?" I ask. He looked at me thoughtful but then looked away. There was more.

-"There is more isn't there?"

-"I think baba needs time, plus naruko she…she would get mad at me, baba would too." I decide not to push him, that would only make him uncomfortable and that was something I didn't want to happen.

-"So tell me you can use sharingan?" I decide that changing the subject was the best way to go. He turn to me, he look happy, I too was glad I had change the subject.

-"Yes, but I'm having trouble calling it."

-"Is because is not about calling it but it just have to be something natural like when you breath." I explain. This seem, to caught his attention so for almost two hours we talk. I felt happy it had been so long since I felt like this.

(GENERAL POV)

Weasel and fox were sitting on the dinning room; naruto's mask was out since he was eating some miso ramen.

-"You ok with me training naruko?" weasel ask breaking the silence. Naruto turn to look at him and smile.

-"Sure you are one of the few people I would trust my daughter with. Plus you know what my limits are with her. So I'm fine with it." Naruto answer taking another slurp of his ramen,

-"Hn."

-"Plus she would kill me if I said no. you know how long it's been since she wanted her uncle to teach her."

-"Hn. Well I am the best after all." Weasel said naruto snort.

-"The second best because you are talking to numero uno." The blond said with a grin.

-"tell me what did they tell you about gaara?" weasel ask this morning naruto had gone to the hospital to go check on his friend.

-"Not much. He still asleep and even though his body is getting better they think something might be wrong with his brain but they still need to do more test. I still could not see him this morning. I'm having a bad feeling, it could of have been him you know who attack them that could be bad news but we can do anything about it until we are sure." Naruto said with a serious expression his voice also sounded serious.

-"It would be a problem if it really was him who attack them and it also would make sense since naruko can't remember much." Naruto nod.

-"Yeah." Naruto sigh letting all the stress come out. "I really hope we are wrong though." The two man stay silence.

-"Morning." Sasuke said with an emotionless look as he walked down the stairs.

-"Morning." Both naruto and weasel said.

-"Sleep well." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke glare at him.

-"Yes." Sasuke lie, because he hadn't and don't get him wrong it wasn't because he had a bad dream or something like that but lest just say, little sasuke was good at kicking people at night.

-"ahrg, great." everyone turn at hearing naruko she was walking down stairs.

-"Morning to you too little tiger." Naruto said with sarcasm.

-"Sorry, morning baba, uncle." The girl said annoy.

-"Naruko!" naruto warned.

-"Fine, morning…bastard." Sasuke sigh. Naruto smirk.

-"Naruko that's not funny." Naruto said but there was amusement in his voice, sasuke glare at him once he notice.

-"Well, I'm certainly not calling him father. Anyways I didn't come here to fight; I came to get uncle so we could get started on training. Because like I said I will kick ass." Weasel stood up.

-"Let us go then." The man said.

-"Alright, baba see you tonight." The girl said running outside weasel behind her though he stop as he heard naruto call him.

-"If something happens, you know what to do. Take care of her for me ok." Naruto said concerned.

-"Hai." Weasel answer and exit. Sasuke turn to look at naruto.

-"She hates me." It wasn't a question. "I…" Sasuke look down. He wasn't sure what else to say. Naruto look at him and gave a soft smile.

-"Maybe, though I doubt it. But if she does don't feel so bad she hates almost everyone." Naruto grin, sasuke sigh and shake his head. Naruto would never change.

-"Dobe"

-"What? Is true she can only stand a few people."

-"But I'm her father." Sasuke said with a small blush. Naruto started to laugh, sasuke glare at him, damn that naruto this was no joke. "What is so funny?" he ask annoy.

-"Well first of I'm kind of surprise you took things, well how should I put it? I guess I'm surprise you took things so lightly."

-"Not lightly. They are still sinking in but I prefer it like this since I don't want to hurt the kids." Sasuke wanted to say and you but prefer to keep that to himself. It was better like this for now. As for naruto he was glad to hear sasuke say that but he decide not to show it.

-"Right, but ummm like I was saying another thing is that naruko is not sasuke they might be twins but naruko unlike sasuke she, well she can not trust people that easily you have to win her and not only with words but with actions if you tell her something is bothering you and you don't do something about it then that is going to make her mad. She will think you are weak and she hates weak people." Naruto tried to explain he hope it made sense.

-"Thanks dobe."

-"But be careful with her because well,… never mind you will find out sooner or later." Naruto said sasuke wanted to tell the dobe not to leave things half way but little sasuke interrupted.

-"Baba, papa morning." The boy said with a big smile.

-"Morning." Both man said. The boy's smile turn into a smirk this by the way didn't go with him.

-"hehehe, I beat naruko. Papa let's go before she wakes up." the boy said excited.

-"Actually she just left with your uncle." Sasuke's smile drop.

-"What? Not fair, papa let us go then." The boy said running out. Sasuke stood up and turn to look at naruto before he exit.

-"Dobe, I think is only fair we both carry the same weight." sasuke said and exit following after little sasuke. Naruto was taken aback by sasuke's words he sigh.

-"Maybe sasuke, maybe but I don't think you are ready for so much weight." Naruto said taking his last slurp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter is up I fell asleep yesterday and it wasn't until now that I was able to update. Thank you all who read, review or follow. Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Rage

CHAPTER 6-Rage

Tsunade was in her desk looking through a folder, in front of her sat the pink-haired bitch(1) I mean sakura. She was looking at Tsunade.

-"Ummm…tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke.

-"Yes, yes I can see what you mean about gaara, and yes lets give him some time. There is nothing we can do. I have no idea why he hasn't woken up." tsunade put the folder down.

-"Yeah but I wanted to ask you something actually." Sakura said since she knew perfectly well of gaara's current situation. She after all was his doctor. Tsunade eye the girl. Sakura was acting strange ever since she entered her office.

-"What is it?" tsunade ask curious.

-"Yes. Well you see yesterday I met this little girl. And well I believe she looks li..like naruto." Tsunade's eyes widen, so it wasn't just her and sasuke but also sakura thought the girl looked like naruto.

-"Her name is naruko, she was traveling with gaara. She's part of the tenkachi team." Sakura's mouth fell open.

-"Naruko?" sakura question.

-"Yes., sasuke and I also notice the similarities but aside from that there was something else that's been bothering us."

-"What?"

-"Well the girl has a twin brother his name is sasuke, but the thing is that he doesn't look like naruto but like sasuke."

-"What!?" sakura could not believe her ears.

-"But that's not all."

-"There's more." Sakura could not believe there was more.

-"Yes. The boy called sasuke papa and the girl has the same blood type as sasuke. Which you know is very rare if you had read his file." The room went silence.

-"And? What did sasuke said? What did the captain said about all that? what did the girl said?" sakura broke the silence.

-"I don't know what the captain and the girl said. As for sasuke he has no idea of what is going on, but I haven't talk to him about it. Maybe he found something already." Sakura look at tsunade for a second.

-"I'm going to pay sasuke a visit tonight." Sakura said firm. Tsunade nod. She too wanted to know what the hell was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was on the living room looking at some scrolls when panther from the tenkachi team enter. This morning when lion and tiger had left naruto had order the team to go and look for any clue they could find about gaara's and tiger's attack and about gaara's condition.

-"Anything?" naruto ask not leaving his eyes off the scroll.

-"Nothing. I also went to check on gaara and he still hasn't woken up." naruto turn towards panther, the blond sigh.

-"I see, keep looking panther. I have a bad feeling they're after my daughter." Naruto explain.

-"yes, but naruto-kun you think is wise to let her enter the tournament?" panther ask naruto who stare at the man's black eyes.

-"I have no choice. Plus if they are after her I need to know so I can protect her by getting her out of this place as soon as possible. What happened may be a coincidence but there's also a big chance that it wasn't."

-"I see I'll be going then." The man said and disappear in a puff. Naruto stare at the now empty spot for a moment. After a moment he finally decide to get up. He was worry of both lion and tiger. He decide to go check on them just so the feeling of been worry would go away.

(Naruto's POV. Training grounds #1)

I had finally reached the training grounds where tiger and weasel were. I looked around and smile. My princess was growing so fast, yet she was still too young to fool me in a trick like this.

-"Not bad little princess but I'm afraid you are going to need to do better to trap me in a jutsu like this." The woods look blurry for a second until the jutsu disappear. Naruko now stood in front of me with an annoy look upon her.

-"You notice that fast?" the girl sounded disappointed.

-"Yes but don't worry is not too bad for your age." I said with a soft smile. The least thing I wanted was for naruko to lose all her motivation.

-"He is right." A man said I look at the mask less man and arch an eye-brow.

-"I'm surprise you don't have your mask on, itachi (2)." I said to the onyx eye that was now standing next to naruko.

-"Yeah well I needed some air."

-"Hn. panther came they haven't found much." I said looking around the place. It didn't look that damage…yet.

-"What about gaara? Baba." Naruko ask me she was concerned, I could tell.

-"He's fine but hasn't woken up." naruko looked down with guilt. "don't worry princess ok. He'll be fine. Stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault." I try to cheer her up.

-"Yeah. I guess."

-"Now, now stop with that attitude otherwise uncle won't teach you and sasuke will beat you." She look up. I could see fire in her eyes.

-"Hai. Uncle lets get back to work. Let's prove my weak brother and your worthless brother who is the best." Itachi chuckle I laugh naruko was well she was naruko. She would never change which was good yet I don't think that's good for sasuke…well as long as she still loves her baba.

-"Alright you two I'll see you guys at dinner. Itachi take care of my little princess." I said and head to the next training grounds where the two sasuke's were.

(Training grounds #2)

I was sitting on a tree branch looking down at lion who seem angry and at sasuke who wasn't sure of what to do. I smirk. This was going to be good.

-"Papa! I. want .to .learn. that. jutsu." Lion said stomping his foot down. Sasuke sigh.

-"But sasuke your too little to learn that technique." Sasuke try to reason with the boy. The little boy now looked angrier. My smirk widen. Bad move sasuke calling him little will only make him want it even more.

-"am not little. I'm older than naruko and baba taught her rasengan." Lion whine.

-"He did?" sasuke ask kind of angry. I decide this was time to go down and clear my name. Fun time was over.

-"I did." I said once down. "But only because your sister saw me do it and she learn it almost completely so I show her how to do it so she would not get hurt. Plus you know that technique is forbidden unless she needs to really use it." Little sasuke blush and looked down.

-"I know." lion said ashamed. Sasuke look at me. He didn't seem happy.

-"What are you doing here dobe?"

-"I went to see how naruko was doing and after that I decide to come and see how my son was doing." I answer sasuke's question as I turn to him. "Is there a problem with that?" I ask annoy.

-"No"

-"Anyways. What is it you want to learn lion?" lion look at me his face turn red as a tomato.

-"Ummm…chidori." My stomach did a flip as an image of naruko came to mind.

-"Why don't you tell sasuke to teach you how to use your sharingan better, today your sister got me in one of her jutsus." I turn around. "I'll see you guys at dinner." I said as I walk away with tears on my eyes. I won the battle since none but one or two fall down freely on my cheek.

(General POV)

Naruto was walking away form sasuke and lion. Sasuke turn to look at lion who had a series of emotions crossing through his eyes- guilt, sadness, embarrassment, and sasuke could make a list.

-"I'm such a bad son I made baba cry." The boy said with tears trying to fall.

-"Naruto was not crying."

-"He was I can tell. Papa, I'm sorry but I don't think I can keep training today." Little sasuke said looking down once more.

-"is ok." Was all sasuke could come up with.

-"I'm going to go see baba. Ok papa. I'm sorry." The boy run off before sasuke could answer.

-"ok…you lie to me dobe. Nine years ago you said your scar was healed, but is still fresh." Sasuke sat on the ground. Thinking about the dobe's wound the wound he had made. How he regret it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Baba, baba wait" lion yell as he try to catch up with naruto. The blond man stop once he notice.

-"Lion? Shouldn't you be training?" the man said surprise to see his son. Sasuke rarely left training till night. When the boy caught up he hug naruto. "Lion?" naruto ask kind of worry.

-"Baba I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." The boy's tears were already falling. Naruto remove his mask and got down on one knee. He was now looking directly at sasuke's eyes.

-"Lion, is ok. I'm fine. And you should be training." The boy move his head from left to right.

-"I hurt you. I don't think I can baba forgive me please."

-"I forgive you sasuke. I'm fine. Now go back to sasuke so he can train you. Do you want naruko to keep calling you weak?" naruto clean his son's tears.

-"No I don't but…"

-"But nothing. Go. Your baba is fine. Trust me ok." Naruto smile, once sasuke notice he smile as well.

-"Ok baba. Thank you and again I really am sorry." Naruto kiss the boy's forehead.

-"Go." Naruto said getting up. The boy smile once more and run back to sasuke. As for naruto he put his mask back on and head to the uchiha's residence once again.

(Naruko's POV)

Uncle and I were finally getting back to the uchiha's residence. It was getting dark. I wanted to keep training but uncle had oppose saying that baba would get angry at him if he push me too far. I had whine but one of the few people, actually the only one who sometimes denies me is my uncle. I think that is one of the reasons I love him so much. He treats me like the adult I am. I may only be eight but I have the mentality of an adult. We finally arrive at the house so I open the door and enter, uncle enter right behind me. I notice baba sitting in the living room looking through a scroll. He wasn't wearing his mask. He turn to look at us and grin. I smile back. Then something on his face caught my eyes attention. I walk closer to my baba until I was really close to his face. He arch an eye-brow.

-"Is there a problem? My little princess." I clenched my teeth.

-"Sis, guess what?" I heard my stupid brother. I turn only to find him with a stupid smile and that bastard was there too looking at my baba. I felt my blood boiling. That fucking bastard had made my baba cry. Who else would? I was not going to tolerate that. I glare at him for a minute until…CRASH. I punch that bastard right in the face. I glare daggers at him as he rub his now sore cheek. He looked at me wide eye, and I could also tell everyone's eyes were on me.

-"Bastard you made baba cry, didn't you? What the hell you DO TO HIM THIS TIME? HUH?" I scream at him.

-"I didn't…" I interrupted him I didn't want to hear plus I knew he would have an excuse. Bastards like him always did.

-"LIES, I can see the dry tears in his face you asshole." I said angrier.

-"Naruko! That's enough." I heard baba said he sounded worry he knew what was coming but I ignore him. My blood's temperature only keep going up there was no way to stop it, not that I wanted to. I didn't care if a lost control as long as this bastard got what he deserved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1)sorry for all those sakura lovers out there but she just isn't one of my favorite and this is my fanfic.

(2 )I know this is really use. Itachi and naruto but I needed him for the story and not like a bad guy plus I love itachi as a good guy.

I know this chappy is short. It was actually suppose to be longer but I decide to cut it there as a cliffy. Please review it would make me really happy. Cheese cake for those who do. :P


	7. Chapter 7 Itachi

Chapter 7-Itachi

I stare at naruko's eyes, they were red but not from sharingan. Those were the same eyes the dobe use to get sometimes when we use to go on missions and he would get angry. I lay motionless on he ground I really wasn't sure how to react she was my daughter. If it was anyone else I would kick their ass but this was naruko.

-"Naruko! That's enough please control yourself." Naruto yell worry he stood up and walk towards her.

-"Why do you always defend him? Why the hell do you?" naruko yell back as a tear roll down her small cheeks. I notice more anger on those eyes that almost looked demonic.

-"we don't naruko, but you cannot hurt him. Your brother, he wants to be closer to his father. So by hurting sasuke you are hurting your bother too." I notice naruto was doing everything he could to stop the girl but I could tell it was all for nothing.

-"I don't care. He lived without that man once he can do it again." My heart ache at hearing those words coming out of naruko's mouth, but I put that aside for now. I notice more chakra coming out of naruko's body.

-"Aaaahhhhhhahhhhhhhhahahah ba…baba, ahahahhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhh." Naruko cried in pain. Naruto looked at her alarmed.

-"Lion get out, NOW." Naruto scream. Lion nod and with tears on his eyes exit the room. I saw naruto run to naruko and hold her arms. My eyes widen as I notice naruto's arms getting burn. What the hell is going on? I thought. I stood up, I was going to walk to where naruto to help but I heard weasel call my name I turn to him.

-"Sasuke don't touch her." He said soft but firm I stop.

-"Ready?" naruto ask.

-"Yeah…" weasel said as he remove his mask. My eyes widen. I could not believe what my eyes were looking at. In front of me was none other than…

(NARUTO'S POV)

-"Itachi! Hurry." I said in pain. I didn't know how much I could take the pain.

-"Hn." I move aside a little just enough so itachi could look right into naruko's eyes. Naruko keep yelling in pain but I try my best to ignore it if I panic than I could not help her and she needed to be as still as possible so itachi could do his job. I sigh in relief as I notice naruko's eyes start to change slowly to their original onyx color. The chakra that was full of malice was finally gone, she was back to normal. She close her eyes and her slim body fell on my arms. I kneel completely down just like itachi. He took her from my burnt arms which were starting to heal but much more slowly than they use to. I was

not surprise, soon I would un out.

-"Let me take a look at that." Koi said. I hadn't even notice her arrive. I notice sasuke was in shock. But I disregard him I could not deal with him now I had more important things on mind.

-"I'll be fine koi. Just make sure my princess is ok." I notice koi give me a nod and turn to my little girl.

-"Itachi-sama, please help me take her upstairs." Itachi nod and the three of us head upstairs with the only one thing on our mind, which was to help naruko and make sure she was ok.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I stood there unsure of what to do, once again nothing seem to made sense. What the hell was my bastard of a brother doing with naruto? And naruto was ok with that? My head started to hurt.

-"Papa?" lion said I turn to look at him. I could tell he was scare and he was crying. I kneel down.

-"come here." He run towards me and hug me, I hug him back tightly I didn't want to let go and neither did he. I pick him up and headed up stairs to my room. As I keep going up my body froze, literally. Itachi stood right in front of me. He was looking at lion.

-"Are you ok lion?" he ask my son. Sasuke turn to him with a weak smile.

-"Yes uncle itachi. Ho…how is naru?" lion ask what I wanted to ask yet I knew the words would never come out.

-"She's fine, koi said. And so is your baba. You should rest with your papa. Leave the two alone for now ok? Lion."

-"ok…uncle it was my entire fault. I'm sorry." Itachi did something that I did not know he was capable of doing, he smile.

-"Is not your fault. Believe me."  
-"but I…" itachi shake his head.

-"I will talk to your baba. He needs to get some things strait things with naruko, sasuke and himself. You know there is nothing wrong wanting to be with your father." Lion grin as for me I was in shock.

-"Thank you uncle-tachi I love you."

-"love you too." Itachi turn to look at me, I could not help the glare. "I believe I also need to give you some explanations. Don't I?"

-"Hn." I still could not get myself to give him a real answer. That was all I could say to him.

-"Alright then I must go." he said passing next to me and heading down stairs. I got my body to move after a moment and once more head to my room. I had finally made it. I open the door and enter. After closing the door behind me I walk to my bed and sat lion on it. I took a sit as well. We stayed silence for about what seem like fifteen minutes but like always lion was the one to break the ice.

-"You know uncle is right. What he said, well what I mean is that I believe that…what I'm trying to say is that you want to get close to naruko right?" I nod. "Like I told you before I don't want to leave you. And I know naruko doesn't either because I don't believe she hates you. I know she wants to be close to you too."

-"Than why does she wants me dead?"

-"Because she is scare. And because you have to prove to her that…that you want to change and that you are not the bad person she thinks you are. If uncle-tachi wants to talk to you. Listen to him don't fight him ok. If you do, that will make her very angry. She loves him very much papa. She won't forgive you if you try to hurt him." I stare at lion. Naruko love that bastard. And he wanted me to listen to him? Could I? I knew I had to if I wanted to be ok with naruko. I took a deep breath.

-"Alright." He smile and lay down on the bed. He yawned and closed his eyes.

-"I'm glad to hear that papa." I stood up and head to the bathroom. I need to clear my head and some cold water would help a lot at this very moment.

(GENERAL POV)

Sasuke had just woken up; he was now at the kitchen. He growl annoy when he heard a knock on the door. He head to the front door to open it. Sakura stood at the front of his door. The girl smile and sasuke just glare.

-"If that is a good morning than good morning to you too sasuke." Sasuke glare even more but sakura was too use to it to even be bother by it, she just ignore it.

-"What do you want sakura?" the raven ask aggravated.

-"Well since my teammate didn't bother go to check on me, you know to see if I was indeed ok. I decide to come see him." The pink-haired explain.

-"Hn." Sasuke had nothing to say to that. Why was sakura here he didn't buy that bullshit he never went to see her or anyone.

-"I wanted to come yesterday but I had an emergency call from the hospital, so I could not make it." The girl gave an unnecessary explanation in sasuke's opinion.

-"Well you ok and I have see you so go away sakura." sakura ignore him she seem more interest on what ever had caught her attention in the house. Sasuke turn around once his head had spin it wasn't too hard to figure what she was looking at little sasuke who was standing in the kitchen entrance. He was looking at sakura as well actually he was giving her a glare it really didn't fit the boy since he was always so cheerful it was weird since the two sasuke's were so alike and it fit the older sasuke perfectly. Lion walk towards sasuke and took his arm the little boy never left his eyes of the konochi.

-"Ohhh and who is the boy?" sakura ask excited.

-"This is sasuke." Sasuke answered annoy. Sakura turn to look at him, she gave the raven an eerie look.

-"Sasuke?" she question. Sasuke sigh irritate. He had enough of this shit.

-"Yes now sakura leave I'm busy."

-"But…"

-"Bye." Sasuke slam the door on sakura's face. Someone laugh from behind. Both sasuke's turn around only to find naruko standing there. Her laugh was so beautiful, the two smile. Naruko at noticing their smile blush and glare at the two.

-"Hn, I…I only laugh because I don't like that pink-haired bitch." Sasuke smile even more the girl blush even more. "Hn." Naruko turn and walk to the kitchen. The ravens fallow behind her. Naruko had the refrigerator open; she took out the milk after closing the door to the refrigerator she reached for some cereal. Both males waited with patient for the girl to get her breakfast ready. They too wanted cereal. Once the girl was done she took her plate to the dinning room. Not to long after both ravens join her on the table with their own cereal, the three were silence.

-"Glad your feeling better little princess." Itachi broke the silence. He was walking down the stairs. He was wearing no mask. When sasuke notice him the raven wanted to kill the man but he stop himself as he remembered his conversation with lion last night. Naruko smile at her uncle who once down kissed the girl in the forehead. Naruko kiss her uncle on the cheek.

-"I am thanks to you and baba and koi." The girl said childish. Sasuke felt jealousy.

-"Talking about your baba, he forbids me to train you today. Sorry tiger." Naruko frown.

-"But, why?"

-"Because I don't have the head to let you go and I'll be here worry all day. So please do it for me." Naruto said as he walk down the stairs. Everyone turn to look at him his burnt arms were almost heal.

-"I, but…fine." Naruko said trying to sound annoy but fail miserably.

-"Thanks princess. Ohh and by the way good morning everyone." naruto gave a kiss to naruko on the forehead just like itachi had done not to long ago. She kiss him too. Naruto turn to look at both sasuke's but frown when he notice little sasuke looked down. Naruto walk to the boy and kiss his forehead as well. "Don't look so down now sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

-"Baba is right idiot. You should be glad I won't be training today. Maybe you can get a bit stronger, maybe." Naruko took a spoon of her cereal. Lion smile at her but then glare.

-"What is that suppose to mean?" the boy ask annoy. Naruto smile at seeing the boy back to his normal self. He walk to the kitchen.

-"Here let me spell it for you, you are W.E.A.K, weak." the girl said amuse. She loved to bother her brother. She smirk when she notice sasuke was now sulking. She notice he had even forgotten his cereal. Good. She thought her day was all good now. Naruto came out of the kitchen and walk upstairs. He stop halfway and turn to everyone.

-"I'll be in my room call me if there is an emergency." The blond man said and walk upstairs once more. Itachi who had taken a sit a long time ago was now staring at sasuke. The raven had notice but wouldn't say a thing.

-"You know I hate people staring at me." Sasuke finally said something after five minutes or so. He did not turn to look at itachi though.

-"I know." sasuke turn to look at him and glare. It was his nature. "It surprises me that you have no tried to kill me." Sasuke wonder if that weird tone he was getting from the bastard was happiness. No it couldn't be. Could it?

-"I…if naruto is with you after you try killing him then I'm guessing there is something I should know." Itachi chuckle a little.

-"True, but he is with you who also try to kill him." Sasuke glare at itachi. Smart bastard. Sasuke thought.

-"Also, naruko hates me but for what I can see she adores you just like sasuke. And I believe if they trust you than I should stop and listen to what ever you have to say." Both itachi and lion smile. Naruko was wide-eye, was the bastard for real.

-"Hn. I guess you're not the big bastard I thought you were." Naruko said running upstairs. Sasuke turn to look at her, he smile. He had kind of gotten a compliment from naruko. Right? He was glad he had listened to his son.

-"Wait for me naru." Sasuke said as he run behind his sister. After taking a deep breath sasuke turn to look at itachi who look happy. This bothered sasuke.

-"Ok…what do I need to know itachi? What is going to change my mind so I won't kill you? You sure change everyone's thought about you?" itachi stare at sasuke. He wondered where to start, he guess the beginning was always the best choice.

-"Well, sasuke you remember what father was doing the last three months before the uchiha's death?" sasuke try to calm his anger by remembering his son and daughter. He focused on the question instead of remembering that it was the bastard that was sitting in front of him the one who had killed the uchiha's. Sasuke focus on the question that itachi had ask him after a minute of getting control of his emotions. What had his father…?

-"Yes, he had to go to a meeting almost everyday or so." Sasuke remember how he had not seen his father much those last months. Itachi nod.

-"Have you any idea what those meetings were for?"

-"No."

-"They were planning an attack against konoha." Sasuke's eyes widen. That could not be true.

-"Why would they do that?" sasuke question. What itachi was saying could not be true. Could it?

-"The person who fought against the first for konoha was madara. What many people not know was that madara was an uchiha. Why do you think uchiha's were in charge of the konoha police it was just to give us power and no one would complain." Sasuke stay silence. Itachi continue. "The council found out of course. And as you know my loyalty was no longer with the uchiha's but with konoha. I had become an ANBU. I was not part of the police department if you remember. When they told me it was only to inform me that it was my job to destroy the uchiha's." sasuke knit his brow.

-"So you went and did so." The uchiha said bitter.

-"I could careless about the uchihas; all I care about was you and mom."

-"Then why you kill her?" sasuke ask sadden a tear came out of his left eye.

-"I told her about my mission. She told me that she agreed with konoha. She knew what father was doing was wrong, and that I should go and kill everyone. But she also told me she unlike me could not carry such burden. She told me to forgive her because she was going to ask for something selfish, she ask me to kill her too." Itachi not only sounded sad but he also looked it, sasuke could tell. The younger raven ignore it, he didn't want to believe what itachi was telling him, yet something deep down told him it was all true. Sasuke stare directly at itachi the raven seem hurt.

-"Why did you leave me than? Why the FUCK did you leave me if your mission was over? And why you told me all of those things? Why you made me believe…?" sasuke ask with fury.

-"My mission was to kill everyone sasuke, not to leave my little brother alive. The council gave me a choice your life or my freedom in konoha. When I left you alive I knew of my consequence in doing so that's why I told you that I didn't want you looking for me. You still did. I thought, I…I should of known." Sasuke's tears were now running freely. What could he say now what could he do all his life had been a lie. Sasuke stood up. "Forgive me sasuke." Was the last thing sasuke heard as he walked up the stairs towards his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sasuke was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. His black orbs looked empty. No light seem to be on them. Once in a while a tear would roll down. No thoughts were going through his head, there lay nothing but an empty shell. The raven wasn't even aware of naruto's presence until the blond took a sit next to him on the bed. Naruto turn to look at the raven's eyes. It pained the blond to see sasuke so blank.

-"When I lost everything nine years ago, I lost all hope in life. I had lost my friends, my pride, my village, and the thing…that was worst I had lost you." Sasuke turn to look at naruto. The raven still looked lost naruto continue. "But when I discover I was pregnant." Naruto chuckle, at the memory. "Life started to come back to me and when I had them. God, It was the best thing that had happen to me since I met you." At hearing naruto's words sasuke sat up. The two were only inches apart. Sasuke wanted to touch that beautiful face and after struggling with his inner self for a minute he did. Naruto at feeling the warm radiating from sasuke's hand close his eyes and lean in to get more. He loved this. The blond wanted to see the raven's face. Naruto smile once his eyes were open he could finally see sasuke getting back the dark mysterious color in his eyes. They no longer looked empty.

-"Why does everyone always try to protect me?" the raven asked with some anger.

-"Maybe because you mean everything to us and we don't want to see you get hurt." Naruto answered as if it were obvious.

-"I don't need anyone's protection."

-"We know but, we…I could never see you getting hurt." The two stayed in silence. Both males just stare at each other. Sasuke wanted to close the space between the two and with out much thought he did.

(HOKAGE'S TOWER)

-"Those two cannot be twins." Sakura said throwing her arms up dramatically. She was walking back and forward in the hokage's office.

-"And yet they are." Tsunade said not bothering to look at sakura she was too busy writing down something on a scroll. "I'm not 100% sure but don't you agree that's not really what matters?" sakura stop walking and turn to look at tsunade. She lean on a chair, she was kind of tired for walking so much.

-"You mean the kid calling him papa and the little girl having the same blood type?"

-"Yes, Also fox called sasuke a teme." Tsunade said turning to sakura and forgetting the scroll which shizune had ask for almost an hour ago.

-"Naru…naruto was the only person who ever called sasuke that. And how did he know sasuke had the same blood as naruko. And the names?" sakura's head hurt. "So many questions and no answers. I know sasuke knows something, but doesn't want to say a thing." Both women stayed quiet, they needed to come up with something. They needed answers damn it all.

-"Sakura?"

-"What?" sakura ask annoy.

-"I think I know what's going on but I'm going to need your help. Now listen carefully, do you remember the book that…?"

(SASUKE'S POV)

We part slowly. I open my eyes which I hadn't even known I close. The first thing I saw were those azure eyes I love so much. The blond idiot was blushing but like always had a smile on his face. I gave a soft smile of my own. I now knew where my life had gone and why I felt so empty. I needed naruto. I wanted it back. I wanted the emptiness to go away. I would give anything to get it all back.

-"Naruto…" I started I wanted him to know how I felt. "I want to have what we had before. I want to know everything. I want to be with you. I want to be with my son and daughter. I want another chance." I saw naruto's eyes widen, I knew I was asking for to much. But I also believe I deserve it.

-"It makes me happy to hear that but…" my heart crush at hearing the but, why did he have to have a but. "The only way for us to get what we had is for you to gain naruko's trust otherwise. I won't do anything that could break her heart. I know is unfair but they mean everything to me I could not do something that might make them suffer I just won't." I sigh in relief.

-"Dobe I was planning on gaining her love anyways." Naruto chuckle. He stood up after a second.

-"Good to hear that teme. You are doing good." Naruto said walking to the door, he open the door. He turned towards me before he exit. "ohh and by the way if you keep listening to my lion things be better sooner." Naruto exit and close the door.

-"Dobe." I lay back on the bed with a smile. Even though I was touching my lips I was not aware of it and when I did notice it, it didn't surprise me that much. That was what naruto did to me. It was like a side effect. I felt like right now I was in bliss world. This didn't last too much.

-"hah…" I moan in pain. Sasuke had jump on top of me. Damn it. I thought. I had been so distracted that I hadn't even notice lion come in. damn those side effects.

-"Papa, papa? You look content." He said with a smile. I looked at him and hug him. His face was now on my chest. I could feel his breath getting harder.

-"I guess I am." After a moment I felt him getting relax.

-"I'm glad to hear that papa." He said getting comfortable in my chest. "Papa?"

-"Yes?"

-"Uncle-tachi is a good person."

-"Yeah" there was a silence between the two, until eventually the darkness over took us. We were sound asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Next chapter finally up. :p Hope you guys are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing them. If you haven't please make sure to check out my other two stories. And remember if you like what you read here follow and review. Thanks so much.


	8. Chapter 8 Problems

Chapter 8-Problems

Naruto, naruko, itachi and the rest of the tenkachi members were all reunited in the living room. The tenkachi team had arrived not to long ago.

-"So nothing huh?" naruto asked bored. He wasn't surprise that his team hadn't found any clue. Akatsuki was smart and they were not about to start leaving clues behind.

-"Afraid not." Koi said as she removed her mask. She decided that if itachi was not wearing one then there be no trouble. The girl was beautiful just like her long black hair which almost touched her butt. She had big brown eyes. At seen this, the rest of the team did the same. The one with the bear mask had blue short hair. Her eyes were also blue but did not compare to the beauty of naruto's eyes. The guy with the panther mask had black spiky hair, his eyes were green. He had a big scar on the left cheek.

-"Naruko? Are you sure there is nothing else you remember?" ask panther. The girl turn to look at him.

-"I, no everything is so blurry. But I think saw someone. I know I never seen him yet I have a feeling I know who it is…I just cannot place him. Is so confusing. I'm sorry." Naruko seem stress. She hated not being able to know something.

-"Don't worry about it tiger." Said koi with a smile. Naruko blush at seen the smile in koi's face. Itachi smirk when he noticed naruko blush.

-"Putting that aside, tell me who are going to be naruko's teammates? Lion, bear and koi are already a team and the rest of us need to protect from the outside." Ask the man with the scared cheek.

-"Yes I been thinking about that and for the mission bear is going to help us outside so tiger can going in with lion and tiger." Here it comes, naruto thought when those words came out of his mouth.

-"But baba, no I…" naruko was angry. How could her baba do that to her?

-"sorry princess. You shouldn't worry you still have the chance to fight him." Naruko was glaring. Naruto smile he always thought that glare was just like sasuke's.

-"Fine, but only with one condition."

-"Alright what?" naruto knew he had no choice. He sigh he knew he wasn't going to like what ever was coming.

-"I want to be in charge of the team." Naruto looked at his little princess for a minute. Damn it all. Nothing would change her mind now. What the hell.

-"Alright but if you cannot control the team koi will immediately take over. Are we understood?" Naruto try to sound like if he was the one in charge. Though everyone knew that was not the case.

-"Thank you baba. I love you." The girl said hugging the man. Everyone else sigh. Naruto was such a sucker when it came to tiger and lion. Especially to the little girl. And the worst part was that naruko knew exactly how to manipulate the blond male. Lion not so much, actually the kid didn't know how unlike his little sister. They had to admit the girl was good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

There were two days after this one for the chunnin exams to begin. Naruko was sitting on the dinner table eating some cereal when little sasuke got there. At noticing her brother's presence naruko smirked.

-"Morning sasuke." She said amuse. Sasuke did not like the look on his sister's face.

-"Morning naruko." The boy said calm. He was in way of a good mod to let his sister get to him.

-"Guess what? Big brother." She started. Sasuke knew she was in a mod to bother him (like always) since she never called him big brother. She thought it was stupid; they only were a couple of minutes apart.

-"If you have something to say. Just say it naruko." Lion did not feel like playing his sister's game. Naruko smile innocent. Her day could not get better, her brother was having a bad day and she would have the pleasure to make it worse. Yay for her.

-"Someone is in a bad mod."

-"No actually the opposite and I don't want you to change that." Naruko frown. Well she just had to change that. Though she did wonder why her brother was in a good mod.

-"Is that so. Mind telling me why?" Sasuke ignore naruko, he walk to the kitchen and not too long after he came out with a bowl of cereal. He sat in front of naruko who was still waiting for an answer.

-"Is, well papa…" naruko interrupted her brother.

-"Ahh yeah you know I don't think I care anymore. So why don't I tell you why I'm in such a good mod. Yesterday baba decided that koi, you and I be on the same team." Sasuke arch an eye brow. She was hiding something. She could not possibly be happy about that. She hated working with him.

-"And you ok with working with me? You hate working with me not only that but you wanted to fight with me." Naruko smile innocent.

-"That is so not true sasuke-onichan. I don't really hate it and besides it doesn't matter if I do or not cuz' I'll be in charge. And we still get to fight so everyone is happy." Naruko smirked she knew her brother still didn't get it.

-"Ohhhh, wait WHAT?" the boy scream angry. Naruko's smirk widen.

-"you're such an idiot I said…" lion interrupted his sister.

-"I know but why?"

-"Because baba said so." Naruko was happy her day was all good now that she had ruined her brother's. It was so easy to entertain herself on daily basics.

-"Ok." Sasuke said after a moment. Ok? Naruko thought. Maybe she hadn't mess his day…yet.

-"So you are fine with me ordering you around?"

-"If those are baba's orders." This was pissing naruko off. Yet she was not about to show it in front of her stupid brother.

-"Good." Was all naruko could come up with.

-"Morning." Sasuke said coming down the stairs.

-"Morning papa." Lion said happy to see his papa was up. He was also thrilled because they would go train today. As for naruko she growl. Great the bastard is here. She thought.

-"Hn, morning." She said annoy. Sasuke took a sit between the twins. Lion smile at his father. Naruko just ignore him.

-"Papa, you want cereal?" the boy ask. Sasuke nod. "I'll be right back" the boy said getting up and running to the kitchen. Sasuke turn to look at naruko who was still ignoring him by eating her cereal.

-"Will naruto let you train with itachi today?" sasuke ask. Naruko ignored him, but eventually sigh and turn to look at him.

-"Yes." She answer annoy.

-"That's good. Sasuke told me you're pretty good. And that you love to fight. So I'll make sure sasuke gives you a good fight after I finish training with him this last days." Naruko smirked.

-"You are huh? Well that is something I be looking forward to than." Naruko turn back to her cereal. Sasuke smile. Something was telling him that little by little he would be able to gain his daughters trust.

-"Here papa." Sasuke said walking to the dinning table and putting the plate down in front of sasuke.

-"Thank you lion." Sasuke said and started to eat.

(NARUTO'S POV)

I smile as I witness the little scene between sasuke and naruko from upstairs. It mad me happy to see then together and naruko not have a killing air around her. Even though I knew it would take sasuke some time to get to her, I knew he would be able to do it. After all they were so much alike. I notice itachi coming closer to me. I knew he too had been watching.

-"So what you tell him? No, no better what you do to him?" itachi asked amuse. That pervert.

-"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask annoy.

-"Hn. You know exactly what I mean." I turn to glare at him. I knew they had no effect on him but I just had to.

-"Never mind, but be careful with tiger." I stop glaring.

-"I know and I told him that nothing would ever happen again between us unless both lion and tiger were ok with it." Itachi was like my big brother and I always told him everything…almost everything. He didn't need all the details and some things like the kiss from last night.

-"Good at least you're not an idiot. Wait I take it back. Did you tell them about the applications?" the bastard was smirking. I blush. And turn around. I started walking down, Itachi right behind me. Once down I took a sit and so did itachi.

-"Morning everyone."

-"Morning." Everyone answered.

-"Morning." Itachi said looking at sasuke.

-"morning uncle-tachi." Both lion and tiger said at the same time. Sasuke turn to look at itachi.

-"Hn. Morning." Sasuke said annoy but I knew there was no hatred in his voice. I scratch the back of my neck and started to laugh like an idiot. Everyone turn to look at me.

-"I umm, have something to tell you guys."

-"What you do baba?" naruko ask. I glare at her playfully. Why did she have to be so smart? I hadn't even said anything.

-"What makes you think I did anything?" I ask annoy. She sigh in annoyance.

-"Baba?" she said looking at me annoy I looked at her as well.

-"Yes?"

-"What you do?" I sigh. And there was your prove that this was sasuke's daughter just incase you had your doubts.

-"I, well you see. When I was filling lion's and your application for the chunnin exams…I was in a lot of pressure. Plus back then I thought I'll be funny yet when I told itachi not so much." I knew everyone was asking the same question, what the hell is he talking about? I decide to continue. "In the name section I put you guys like," I laugh stupidly again. "Sasuke and naruko ahihcu ikamuzu." Sasuke and naruko looked at me as if I were an idiot, in another moment I would thought they looked cute glaring like that and doing it at the same time now not so much. Itachi like always was being a bastard I could see the amusement in his face. Lion had a confuse look upon him. I wasn't surprise.

-"So?" ask little lion not understanding. And now here is the prove that this is my son.

-"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA." Naruko scream at her brother. She even got on the table so she could hit him on the head.

-"Hey naruko, stop. I'm…hey sorry. I just don't get…naruko, I don't get it." Sasuke said trying to cover his head which was being abuse by naruko's brutal hits.

-"You said you were going to train him anything you can do about his brain?" naruko said getting down the table and looking at sasuke.

-"I try many things with the dobe but they never worked." Sasuke said with a smirked. Naruko and itachi laugh. As for me and lion we didn't really get it.

-"Anyways, what about the names? Is not like he use the real ones." Naruko sigh.

-"what's your full name lion?" naruko said giving up. She knew that sasuke wasn't going to get it until tomorrow or if we were lucky tonight.

-"That's easy sasuke uchiha uzumaki." I blush as I notice sasuke turning to me wide eyes. He smile. I turn to look at naruko I didn't want her to notice. Thank god she hadn't.

-"Now if you spell that backswords is ahihcu ikamuzu. You baka." Little sasuke nod. After a few seconds he scratch the back of his neck and smile.

-"I still don't get it." Everyone sigh.

-"YOU IDIOT, everyone with a normal IQ that knows naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha will right away ask questions. Now not only our looks will give us away but our names will too."

-"Ohhh now I get it, but well there is nothing we can do now. What's done is done right?" my son always knows what to say to save his baba.

-"See at least someone understands." Everyone except for lion sigh. Well I had to try something.

-"Well there really is nothing we can do. Even if we like it or not we should just deal with it and be careful. Tsunade and sakura probably suspect something. That's why sakura came yesterday." We all nod. Suddenly I got something sasuke had mention before.

-"Hey teme what's that suppose to mean?" I said annoy. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Ahhh just forget it." I said. I look at sasuke and growl, he was smirking. That bastard knew perfectly well what I was talking about. Damn him and his brain.

(SASUKE'S POV)

Lion and I were heading to the training grounds. Not long after our breakfast had ended. Itachi had left with naruko, lion and I had done the same. Today I was feeling extremely good. Why well reason number one I had kiss naruto yesterday. Number two was naruko had talked to me, we had even share a joke. And last today I had learned that naruko and sasuke had my last name which could had made my entire week, but hey I'm not complaining.

-"Hey papa?" sasuke stop walking and I did too I turn to look at him. "Isn't that the girl from yesterday and the other day?" I turn around and there stood sakura waiting for me. I could just tell. What did she want now?

-"Yes." I answered as I started to walk again, my son right behind me.

-"Hey sasuke-kun." She said happily when we finally reach her. I glare at her. "Hey there little sasuke." Sakura said with a smile but that only got sasuke to hide behind me, I would hide behind me if I could too. Her smile was just eww.

-"What is it you want sakura?" I asked with an irritated voice. She turned to look at me.

-"Well, I'm curious about you 8 year old twin." I was surprise she had gotten to the point her curiosity must be killing her, I hope it wins. She turn to lion and smile but frown as lion hide his face. Sakura got on her knee and with a soft voice which by the way aggravates me to hell she ask, "You don't like me?" lion looked at her and I saw he was thinking of how to answered the obvious.

-"I…" he started. "My sister thinks you are a pink-haired bitch. I don't think she like me talking to someone like you." I smirked. It amuse me to see sakura's big forehead looking bigger. Was that a vein? Sakura stood up.

-"And why does your sister say that?" sakura ask as calm as she could but there was some anger in her voice. I shrug.

-"I'm not sure why naruko says it. But she only says things like that when she has a reason." I notice sakura getting angrier. She turned to look at me fuming. She put her hands on both her sides it her way to tell me she wouldn't leave without an answered. Too bad for her.

-"Who's the boy?" she ask. I look at her for a moment. I wasn't sure of what to say I didn't want to lie and say he was just some kid I found that looked like me.

-"He's my papa and you should stay away from him lady, otherwise I'll tell mama you gave me the evil eye. She won't have it and neither will naruko. Now leave us alone." Sakura and I arch an eye brow. I was surprise he had said I was his father also this was the first time sasuke called naruto mother and as for sakura I think she was in shock to hear the boy being so straightforward.

-"First of all there is no way sasuke is your father and second of all I doubt you mama be able to do much." Sakura said sure of her skills. Sasuke glare at her.

-"Is to. And baba would totally kick your ass not only that but naruko is right you are a bitch." Sasuke said walking away and dragging me with him. I didn't mind. I turn to look at sakura one last time and smirk as she glare at me and stay there making a hole on the ground.

(SAKURA'S POV)

I watched both sasukes walk away. I was fuming with anger. How dare that brat talk to me like that? And hell if I believe that was sasuke's son, but if it were true than tsunade was right and that meant…I had to find the mother. Tsunade had said that this kid and the other brat were part of the tenkachi team, which was at the uchiha mansion. I was going to find out what was at the bottom of all this mystery. I decide to head to the uchiha residence. If the boy had said he would tell his mom then that would only mean the mother was here in konoha.

I was finally in front of sasuke's house. Taking a deep breath I knock. I heard somebody growl. I heard footsteps coming my way.

-"Who is it?" it was a male's voice. It sounded familiar. Who did it belong to?

-"Sakura Hurano." I answered. The door was open. Right it was fox the man I had met at the waiting room, no wonder his voice sounded familiar. Yet something was telling me that wasn't what my brain was trying to tell me.

-"Dr. Hurano." He said holding his hand out so I could greet him; I took his hand and shake it.

-"Just sakura please." I said letting go of his hand.

-"Yes, how could I help you? Is gaara ok?" he ask the second question worry. He must really know gaara personally.

-"Yes everything is fine, may I come in?" I said looking pass him. He nod and move aside. I enter the house and look around; I could tell there was no one else in the house. Tsunade had informed me that every member of the team except for weasel and fox had left today once more to go look around and make sure everything was fine not only that but they were looking for clues that might help with gaara. I took a sit and notice fox did the same.

-"How can I help you?" I could tell he really didn't want to have me here. I looked at him, but not before noticing a word on one of the books he had in the center table. It was the word bijuu. Now why the captain would be reading that book? I had once read that book it was the book tsunade and I were talking about last night. I guess we were right. I still had to make sure. I felt my heart going faster. Was everything tsunade and I thought true?

-"Well I was only wondering if maybe your team found something that might help us. Gaara-sama still asleep and I was only wondering maybe you know something that might help." I needed to find a way to talk about the twins since I knew what his answer would be, if I didn't all this would be for nothing.

-"No. but if we had found something I would had already inform your hokage." I flinch a little at his tone. He was definitely annoyed.

-"Of curse, but tell me how about the little girl? Naruko isn't it?"

-"What about her?" his voice was still rude.

-"Well, your daughter does she still not remember anything?" I ask putting my plan in to action.

-"No. she said is all fuzzy." Bingo. The fish ate the bait.

-"Pardon me for asking and for getting out of the subject, but little sasuke and naruko are twins?"

-"Yes."

-"So you are their blood parent?"

-"Yes." He answered irritated. "But what does my son and daughter paternity has to do with you?" This time not only was he annoyed but I could tell by his tone that he was getting angry. I had to get to the point and fast. I sigh. Here goes nothing, I thought.

-"Well is just that…that I just saw both sasuke's and the little one was sure sasuke was his father. I looked at his eyes he was telling me the true." I took a deep breath. Since I decide to come I knew this was not going to be easy. "One of sasuke's wishes has always been to have an uchiha heir or heiress , but the two reasons that have always stop him had been one-he could never see himself with a girl and two because he had already fallen for somebody long, long ago." I stop and stayed silence for a minute. Fox was just looking at me. He was not stopping me either, which could only mean one thing…I could feel tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. I needed to continue. "I once read a book…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Sorry to cut it there but…I'll try to post the next as soon as possible hope you like this chappy. Next chapter is called chunnin exams. Reviews are all welcome. So thank you all those who always take a minute to do so. See you next chappy everyone.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	9. Chapter 9 Chunnin Exams

Chapter 9-Chinnin exams

I saw tears starting to gather at the corner of sakura's eyes as she continued to talk.

-"a book about bijuu. And in the whole book there was something that had surprised me. You see a man with a bijuu inside them can get pregnant because the bijuu can change their entire system in order for the man to reproduce, in doing so the bijuu knows that after the host is dead he'll be able to continue living in the new host." my breaths got faster sakura knew. She continued to speak. "Am I wrong?...naruto?" at first I wasn't sure how to react but after a moment I smile. I shouldn't really be surprise she found out sakura had always been smart. Though this worries me, what about if the wrong person found out? I remove my mask, revealing, my blond hair, azure eyes and whisker marks. Tears were now falling from sakura's eyes. She covered her face with both of her hands. She was sobbing. I stood up and sat next to her. I hug her, it was all I could do.

-"Don't cry sakura" I thought I sounded pathetic for some reason, guilt…maybe.

-"Why…why do you and sasuke always hide everything from me? All this years and you two never told me." She was angry but the tears would not stop falling.

-"Sasuke didn't know till only a couple of days ago." She turn to look at me disbelieve. This only made her angrier.

-"he didn't know? Naruto why didn't you told at least sasuke? Why the fuck you leave us?" sakura scream. What could I say to her?

-"Pink-haired bitch. Don't you fucking scream at my baba like that. You fucking hear me?" sakura and I turn around. We stood up. Both tiger and weasel were standing at the door. Naruko was glaring at sakura with blood eyes but I was glad that it was only sharingan. I saw sakura's eyes widen.

-"What you guys doing here?"

-"Lion went looking for me saying that he had found the pink-bitch while he headed with sasuke-bastard to the training grounds. He was crying because he said you were going to get mad that he had told her that sasuke was his father." I sigh.

-"I'm fine. I can take care of it now leave." I said as clam as possible so naruko would believe me.

-"I, ok but uncle and I be training outside. There's enough space anyways." Naruko said and exit with itachi. I turn to look at sakura. Her tears had stop. I saw her smile.

-"She may look like you, but she is just like sasuke." I chuckle. We both took a sit once more.

-"Don't let naruko hear you say that." She smile but after a moment it turn to a sad smile.

-"naruto? You always did stupid things, but you always had a good reason. Why?"

I started to explain why I had left. She could not believe the council had done something so low behind tsunade's back. I knew she believe me which made me glad. I felt better finally being able to tell her all this.

-"I'm sorry I acted the way I did naruto."

-"Is fine sakura. Please don't tell anyone but tsunade. You understand right?" she smile and stood up.

-"Don't worry, I wont. Now I must leave." I stood up and gave her a hug.

-"Thank you sakura." We part and she walked to the door.

-"Bye naruto." She exit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

After sakura had left I had gone back to my favorite pass time, reading. PS-for those who know me you know I'm lying. It was already getting late; I knew the guys and girls would come back soon. I close the book and lay my head back. I was getting a headache. I sigh. Things were changing so fast. I wasn't sure if I was ready for all this changes but I did know one thing, I had to be strong for both naruko and sasuke. Things were getting better with everyone here. I just could not help but to be worry. Today I had not receive news from the team members. They had decided to look around all day and night. They were going to go further maybe they would finally find something. I had wanted to go though I knew I'll be impossible with naruko's instability. Although itachi is with her, he can't really do much with out my help. I sat up as I notice naruko and itachi enter the house. I gave them a wear out smile.

-"How was training?" I ask. Naruko walk to me and kiss my cheek.

-"Good." She said sitting down. Itachi remove his mask and took a sit as well. I arch an eyebrow as I notice a small fresh scar on itachi's cheek.

-"Ummm, interesting. Naruko kick your ass? The years are finally catching up to you I see." I ask amuse. Itachi glare.

-"I wish. After that I couldn't even hit him once more." Naruko said disappointed.

-"Don't be so down princess. You should feel proud. You are one of the few people who can scar his face and he won't kill you." Naruko and I laugh.

-"Idiot." Itachi said annoy. Despite the fact that he knew it was probably true.

-"Hey baba? Everything ok with the pink-haired bitch?" naruko ask in a serious tone.

-"Yes and please no more bad words for today."

-"Fine. Sorry." She said kind of embarrass. I smile at her.

-"Dinner." She nod and the three of us stood up and head to the kitchen.

(GENERAL POV)

Not to long after itachi and naruko had arrived. Sasuke and lion had joined them with naruto. The five of them were now eating dinner. Naruto had explained about sakura. Sasuke hadn't been too happy but like naruto had said there was nothing they could do. Plus they knew sakura and tsunade would not give up until they knew what was going on. Now all they had to make sure was for no one else to find out.

-"So tell me lion how did it go today?" naruto ask. The boy smile happily.

-"great baba. Papa is just a great teacher. He makes everything seem so easy which is great cuz I can learn it faster." The boy's voice sounded animated. Naruto smile. It was always good seen his son so happy.

-"That's good to hear. That teme has always been good at teaching." Naruto said taking a slurp of his ramen.

-"He used to teach you baba?" Naruto and naruko almost choke on their food. Sasuke and itachi both smirk.

-"As if, I could kick that teme's ass whenever I wanted." Naruto said indignant.

-"You wish dobe."

-"Baba can so kick you ass." Naruko said entering the conversation. "You are no match for him." Naruko continue. Her brother was really an idiot, how could he even think such a stupid thing?

-"Papa is a great shinobi. He and baba are probably equal." Lion said trying to defend his papa. Naruko glare at lion but then smirk and turn to look at sasuke.

-"Tell me sasuke-bastard. Can you beat uncle-tachi?" sasuke turn to look at itachi who was just ignoring everyone. He sigh. His brother sure was a big help when needed.

-"I don't know." sasuke said turning to look at naruko who smirk even more. Naruko turn to look at her baba but now instead of a smirk she had an innocent little face.

-"Baba?" the girl started. Itachi at hearing the girl's change of tone turn to her. He knew naruko was up to something. He just got to watch. "You wouldn't lie to your princess? Would you?" itachi smirk. It was in naruko's nature to prove she was right about naruto or anything she thought she was right about. This was interesting. Itachi turn to look at naruto who had a worry face upon him.

-"Of course not princess. Why would you ask that?" naruto said now giving his full attention to his daughter. He had even put his ramen aside. Now all that matter was his daughter.

-"Then answer me this baba. Can sasuke-bastard beat uncle-tachi?" the girl asked innocent. Naruto thought for a moment and totally forgetting who was in the table answer.

-"Not a chance." Sasuke turn to glare at him. Naruko smirked and turn to look at sasuke.

-"See, papa would never lie to me and if he…" naruko said pointing at sasuke. "Can't beat uncle then there is no way in hell he can beat baba." The girl said satisfied. Itachi smirk, naruko was right of course but it always amused him and it still did how she could control naruto. The poor blond would not even notice. Itachi wondered if sasuke could do the same. Naruko and sasuke were so alike after all.

-"That still doesn't prove anything." Lion said annoy. Why did his baba always have to get on naruko's side?

-"It does. Doesn't it uncle?"

-"Yes." Was itachi's answered. Guess naruto is not the only person she can control. Thought itachi. He knew that he too could only resist the girl's demands for so long. Lion glare. Everyone always took his sister's side. Sasuke decide to just ignore everything he would prove to everyone he was strong.

(THREE DAYS LATER)

Today was finally the day the chunnin exams would start. The last three days not much had occurred. The tenkachi team had returned with absolutely nothing that could tell them why gaara was still on bed and not waking up.. Itachi, naruko, sasuke and lion had spend those threes days training. Naruto had talked to tsunade who had cry a lot and had almost run out of her office saying she was going to kill the council. Naruto had stopped her. Naruko, sasuke and koi who was being called mitsuri soami for the mission were waiting for instructions just like the rest of the chunnin participants. Koi had no mask and had changed her appearance with a jutsu. She looked like a fifteen year old girl. Her hair was now short black hair which matched with her now black eyes. She was wearing black shorts and a blue shirt. Naruko was standing next to mitsuri she had her arms crossed and her usual scowl. Sasuke wasn't so happy either because sasuke had to be with his teammates instead of being with him. He was also mad because naruko had hit him on the head not so long ago telling him to suck it up. After a long wait a shinobi finally appear. It was an ANBU wearing a frog's mask probably a girl. She stood in front of the door and spoke before opening it.

-"Everyone your attention, please. I will now let you all in so you can take the first test of these chunnin exams. Before that no instructors or sensei's are allowed from this point on. Now you may come in." she opened the door. "Good luck. You all will need it." She disappeared.

(NARUKO'S POV)

The ANBU was gone. I direct the others to follow. Mitsuri sigh, as for sasuke he follow but with a scowl. We enter the building and some bastard were pushing as if they wouldn't be able to enter the chunnin exams just cuz' they were the last to enter. Idiots. We headed upstairs until we finally reach the third floor. There in the doorway stood two guys about eighteen years old. I could tell they were up to something.

-"What should we do?" I heard mitsuri ask annoy. I thought for a moment.

-"Let's wait and see if anyone here notices it. If not we are going to have to go in and ruin their little jutsu." Sasuke turn to look at me.

-"We can't just wait here." I glare at him.

-"you're forgetting who is on charge." He frown but didn't say a thing. After a couple of minutes my patient was running low. And none of these idiots had notice. And they wanted to become a chunnin? Pathetic bastards. I was about to go and tell those fuckers off but I notice a team walking up to them. I recognize them it was sasuke-bastard's team.

-"Hey you two. Stop this jutsu and let us in." said the girl with the black hair. Cute. I thought. The ANBU smile and move aside as the jutsu started to disappear. The two disappear and I hear some sigh in relief. We enter a room my eyes widen slightly. The room was full. I wasn't surprise there was so many people what surprised me was that there were a lot older than I thought. I notice some of them were looking at us. And why wouldn't they? Two eight year old taking the exams. I smirk. This was going to be fun.

-"Hey naru?" sasuke turn to look at me.

-"What?" I asked annoy.

-"There's lots of people." I saw him smile. "I thought this was going to be boring." That idiot love to fight especially if they were stronger than him. His theory was that was how you got stronger.

-"Yeah but don't get too excited now, just because they're old don't mean they strong."

-"Yeah…probably the ones a little older than us." He said turning to look at one group, I follow his gaze he was looking at the bastard's team which was with two other teams their age.

-"Tell me sasuke." I turn to look at him. He turn towards me. "Is there something you are trying to prove? Or let me put it simple, what are you trying to prove to the bastard?" he blush. I knew there was more behind all this then him just wanting to take the exams.

-"What makes…"

-"Sorry to interrupt sasuke but is time to enter." Mitsuri said interrupting sasuke who seem glad. Sasuke follow behind mitsuri who had already started to walk. I stood there with a smirk on my face. You're jealous. I thought. My smirk vanished. Why sasuke? Why have you grown so much love into that man? We have suffered so much because of him. Maybe, just maybe there was something I was not seeing. Hn, or is it that I don't want to see it? My thoughts were broken when a stupid kid push me I glare at him. I decide to follow my team. This was not the time to be thinking those things, besides no matter what the answer to that was my mind was already made up that bastard was not going to enter my life, unless it was over my dead body.

(NARUTO'S POV)

The first part of the exams had begun about one hour ago. I felt really excited these exams brought me good and bad memories but either way I cherish them all. It made me so proud to have my son and daughter taking it. The team was already in the forest of pain. I would join them as soon as the second part began. We needed to make sure nothing out of the ordinary would occur once the second part would start, that would be in about an hour maybe less. I sense some one coming my way. I knew who it was I knew that chakra signal too well.

-"fox."

-"What's up?"

-"Most of the people here know you?" the raven said. I smirked behind my mask.

-"Don't tell me the teme is worry about me?" I said mocking. He glared.

-"Dobe." He warned. In the pass three day sasuke and I had not really spoken. Sasuke had been too busy with lion and I with gaara. And then there were times when we try to talk but naruko would make it impossible. I smile after a moment. It made me glad he was worry. I knew he could not see me but I knew he could tell in my eyes. Our connection was just that strong, it has always been.

-"Don't worry I wont do anything stupid. I promise."

-"Hn." He turned and walked away since he could not act too friendly, that would be a give away that something was going on. I definitely didn't need anymore attention. I smile bitterly. It was ironic how when I was a kid I try getting attention and now that I didn't want it nor did I need it I got more than when I was a kid. Life was a bitch.

(LATER)

I stood guard on top of a tree as anko started giving instructions to all the people who had made it to the second part. They had arrived about five minutes ago. There were a lot of people left and with them was naruko's team and the teme's was also here. He was proudly standing next to them, that's how I knew it was his team. Other people I recognized there who also had teams were neji and shino. Anko with the help of two ANBU started giving papers to all the participants and to my luck one of those ANBU was tenten. When she got to them tenten stare at them for a minute or so. She spoke to them but I had not been able to read their lips though I knew naruko had been annoy but what ever they had asked her. After a moment I notice tenten finally move out but not before giving then one last glance. Another person who could not take his eyes off them was kakashi who was also on guard.

-"Alright you brats you have 10 minutes to go over those rules and fill the form. After that you be given your scroll for the mission to begin. You know what to do once you receive it and I give you the good to go." Anko was about to turn so she could leave but kakashi told her something that make her turn back. "Konoha has hired the tenkachi team. I know you all heard of them. To make sure everything goes well in these exams most of the members are already in the forest but here is their captain who has something to say. FOX?" Why she had to scream my name. I went down everyone's eyes were on me.

-"My team and I are here to protect konoha, but we will not tolerate any stupidities from anyone who might think is funny to attack us. If this happens not only will you not be able to take the exams but also you will end either death or if you are lucky in the hospital. Now with that said good luck. Ohh yeah and if you see something suspicious let us know." I returned to my position.

-"You heard the man, so please don't embarrass yourselves." Anko said and finally turn to take a sit. I turn to sasuke and naruko and I notice sasuke was complaining and naruko was screaming at him. I smile he was probably tired of doing so much paper work. He hated it just like me. I turn to where kakashi but the shinobi was not there anymore. I look around and notice he was heading to where sasuke was. Sasuke turn to look at him expressionless. They started to talk. Damn I wish I knew what they were taking about. Yet I had a pretty good idea.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I turn to look at kakashi with no emotion on my face. I knew why he had come. He had definitely notice the twins presence.

-"Feeling better?" I ask since I hadn't gone to see the man.

-"Yes." He answered I notice he was not looking at me. I turn to where he was looking. And just as I thought he was here because of naruko and sasuke. "Don't those two look familiar? Sasuke?" I knew I couldn't just act like an idiot and say I had no idea what he was talking about, that would right away tell him I was hiding something.

-"Hn, coincidence."

-"You are not the type to believe in that." Damn he knew me far too good.

-"What else can it be?"

-"Yes, you are right. Though I'm interested." I turn to look at him but I only got a view of his back. Damn. Once he hears those two names. Kakashi will know that something is going on. Like naruko said anyone with a normal IQ will too.

(GENARAL POV)

Time was up and everyone was now turning their paper work and were receiving their scroll. Anko open the gate.

-"Everyone ready? Now you only have three days to get to the tower and you have to make it with two scrolls. Remember the rules. Good luck. NOW…ONE, TWO, GO BRATS." Anko scream and everyone enter. Naruko immediately signal her team to get a move on. Once in naruko look for a place where they could think.

-"What's the plan?" mitsuri ask once they had found a place.

-"We need to do this as fast as we can, so we can help baba. So first team we find with the sky scroll is going down. Once we get it we immediately head to the tower without anymore fights." Everyone nod.

-"Naru? I know you're in charge but can I ask for a favor?" lion said kind of embarrass since he had to ask his sister for a favor.

-"What?" naruko ask annoy. Yet she was interested.

-"If we find papa's team lets leave them alone. I want to see if they can make it and I want to fight one of them if I can." Naruko look at the boy for a minute.

-"Fine." Naruko said. She too wanted to see how good they were specially the cute girl with black hair. The three started to run into the forest so they could find their first victim. Sasuke follow behind his sister happy that she for once had done something for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Epp so what you guys think? Lol. Alright I have a question for you guys I been wanting to read a crossover Naruto, harry potter but I want for the parings to be sasunaru and harrydraco I have only been able to find one if you read one or you have written one please let me know I been looking and sadly can't seem to find one. Much thanks.

And also don't forget if you haven't check out my other two stories. Mua.


	10. Chapter 10 Second one ends and the th

WARNING- there are some jutsus I made up. Don't kill me if they are crap.

Chapter 10-second part ends and the third one begins

(ELEVEN HOURS AFTER SECOND PART OF CHUNNIN EXAM BEGAN)

Naruko growl as she took the scroll from the team they had just beat the shit out off. It was the second earth scroll they got. Damn it. Could they get good luck and find someone with a sky scroll.

-"Someone is coming." Mitsuri said. The three immediately hide on the bushes. Not to long after a team from the mist appeared. One of them noticed the beaten team and walk up to them.

-"Hn, poor bastards. How unlucky we weren't the ones to get a hold of them first. Maybe they had the earth scroll." Naruko at hearing this smirked. They had finally found someone with the earth scroll, how lucky. She turned to look at the other two members of her team. They nod. They too had heard what the man had said. They would use the same tactic they had use with the last two teams. Naruko stood up and head to the three masked shinobi leaving sasuke and mitsuri behind. The three shinobies at hearing someone coming got in a fighting position, but once they notice naruko they started to laugh. Naruko laugh inwardly. Laugh now bustards. She thought. The fattest one of the three approached her.

-"Tell me what is a little girl doing taking the chunnin exams?" he ask entertain. "You got lost? Little girl?" the others started to laugh once more as they walk towards naruko. The 'little girl' smirked.

-"Want this?" naruko said taking out one of the three earth scrolls she had on her possession. The three men stare at the scroll with wide eyes. They gave a small laugh. "Ahh you seem interested. I'm guessing you have the sky scroll?" one of them took out the sky scroll. Bingo. Naruko thought.

-"Little girl just give it to us and we wont hurt you." said the one with the scroll on hand. Naruko turn to look at them with a predator's look.

-"I think not, and stop with the little girl" this was the last thing the man heard as he now lay on the ground unconscious. Naruko now stood next to him with the earth and sky scroll now on her possession. The mist ninja look at naruko they could not believe their eyes. The two growl in anger.

-"WHY YOU…" the man was cut off by little sasuke who had left his hiding spot.

-"So there are more of you little guys. Well there is no way…" mitsuri hit the ninja on the head. He was out cold just like the other two.

-"That was easier than the other two, at least the others put up a fight." Naruko said irritated.

-"Yup. Hope we get good opponents in the next round." Sasuke said agreeing with his sister.

-"Anyways let's head to the tower." Naruko order. The other two nod and the three disappeared.

(TOWER)

13 hours had passed since the second part of the exams had begun. And so far only one team had arrived, team 7. This surprise anko, she wasn't expecting anyone until maybe tomorrow midday. That was if lucky. But then again this was sasuke's team after all. They had arrived one hour ago and no scratch on them, they had even complain to anko about the test being so easy. She would have that on mind for the next exams. She turned back to the monitor and arch an eyebrow. Another one. She thought. And no scratch? This team had caught her eyes since the beginning; two of the members were only kids. Something else that she had notice was that one looked like sasuke and the other as naruto. But she ignored that. Truthfully she didn't care. As long as they didn't ruin the exams. She growl. Yup next exams I make sure this is twice as hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruko and team had just entered the tower. They look around and notice a script on the wall. It said to open the earth and sky scroll. They did. Naruko notice that it was a summoning scroll and when sakura appear. She roll her eyes. Naruko was definitely upset. Why the pink-bitch? She thought as she looked away. Sakura sigh, she knew she would get use to naruko just like she had done with sasuke.

-"Congratulations team naruko. You made it the third part of the exams. I'm not surprise." Sakura said happy. Sasuke smile maybe sakura wasn't so bad.

-"Now usually your sensei is the one who does this but for obvious reasons we…" naruko turn to look at sakura and gave her an annoy look.

-"We get it pink-haired bitch." Sakura took a deep breath.

-"alright then. Rest, third part will start as soon as the second one ends. Now fox said to stay here he would take care of the mission outside." Sakura explain.

-"Fine, what…" naruko was interrupted by a voice of a girl. Everyone turn, sasuke's eyes widen it was his papa's team.

-"Hey hotaru, hiomi, toru. I see you guys made it here fast too. Sasuke sure taught you well."

-"I didn't know you had a team sakura-sama." Said toru the only boy in the group.

-"I don't but I got this job, here let me introduce you. These are sasuke, naruko and…"

-"Mitsuri." Mitsuri said since she knew sakura didn't know her name.

-"Right. And you guys met sasuke this is his team. Everyone these are hotaru, hiomi, and toru." Sakura said pointing to everyone just like she had done with naruko and the others. After everyone had greeted everyone sakura had decided it was time to leave. They all took a sit once the konochi had left.

-"How long is it you guys arrived?" naruko ask curious. She was kind of angry the bastard's team had arrived before her. But this also interested her. This only means she would have some competition. And the cute girl was there so that made it better.

-"An hour ago." Answered hiomi looking at naruko in the eyes.

-"You any good?" ask naruko. Hiomi chuckle. She liked the little girl.

-"Maybe." Naruko smirk, this was going to be good. She looked forward to fight this girl called hiomi.

(59 HOURS LATER)

Tsunade was standing in front of the six teams that had made it to the third part of the chunnin exams. She was happy that her granddaughter and grandson had made it. Yes she had decided she be the grandma, not that she would let them called her grandma or anything among those lines. She still had not being able to talk to them so they could discuss it. She cleared her throat so she could start the third part.

-"Everyone before we begin this exams, I have to congratulate you all for making it this far. I also want to thank anko for keeping a control and doing such a terrific job." Anko gave a small bow. Tsunade continue. "Now out of the eighteen here today, I'm afraid only nine would be able to go to the last part of the exams. Meaning the third part is not about teamwork but about how good you are individually. The order of the third part matches will be determine by the screen you see on your left. You might fight someone you don't know or the person you be training all you life. Sakura will do us the favor on being our referee." Sakura walk to the front. "NOW, LET THE THRID PAR OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS BEGIN." Tsunade walk to her sit, two ANBU were right behind her. Sakura now stood at the middle of the arena.

-"Alright let's begin, our first match will be between…" sakura turn to look at the screen, which started to show random names. Once the screen stop sakura spoke. "Toru Miturama Vs Naruko Ahihcu Ikamuzu." Sakura sigh once she had finished saying naruko's last names. Naruto was an idiot. Naruko at hearing her name smirk. She was not going to fight the cute girl hiomi but at least she was going to fight one of sasuke-bastard's students. She got down to the arena and so did toru. Naruko turn to look at sasuke who was with the rest of his team. They were cheering for the boy well at least hotaru was. When naruko lock eyes with sasuke she smirk, as for sasuke he was not sure of how to act. This is definitely going to be fun, I'll play a little with the boy to make it more interesting. Naruko thought. Naruko turn to his brother who was sulking, not only had his sister gone first but she got to fight one of his papa's students. Life was unfair. Naruko sigh as she notice her baba standing next to her brother the mask man was waving at her.

-"Good luck naruko." The man scream. Naruko smile at her baba. How could she blame him? He wanted to see his little princes kick someone's ass. Naruko turn when she heard the pink-haired bitch speak.

-"Alright you two you know the rules. No killing and if I see someone can't continue I will stop the fight. Understood." Both fighters nod. "Good now begin." Sakura got out of the middle just in time as the two shinobies crush with a kunai. After some seconds they parted but neither lost time to throw some kunai which only end up in the floor.

(SASUKE"S POV)

I was looking at the fight very interested; this was the first time for me to see naruko fight. I felt excited. I had a taste of one of her punches and let me tell you she can punch. Toru was a great shinobi just like hotaru and hiomi, though he wasn't as good as hiomi he was very good. I notice the two were only trying to figure out their fighting style. This was good too bad for naruko toru was an expert in changing fighting styles he was never the type to fight one way so he had decided to learn many ways. This would be a challenge for naruko; I knew she would like that. After some minutes of only hand to hand combat, naruko stop and look at toru with a smirk.

-"You like to change fighting styles huh? You know not many people like that?" wow! I thought only five minutes and she got it without even using sharingan. Not that they could use it. But unfortunately for naruko that wasn't toru's only qualities.

-"For a little girl you sure are something. So how about this lets stop dancing and let's fight for real." Toru said. He too was having fun.

-"I can't believe that little girl made it here." I heard hotaru said, leaning on the fence that was in front of us. Hiomi took a step towards hotaru.

-"She may be little but I'm afraid toru cannot win." I turn to look at her surprise.

-"How can you say that?" hotaru whine.

-"tell me hiomi what make's you think that?" I ask interested. It was unusual for hiomi to say something like that.

-"Sasuke-kun. You see there is something about that girl, is just like if she is playing, as if this was a game. Look." Hiomi said pointing to the fight. I turn back to naruko's fight. "Whenever she dodge's one of toru's blows she does it with such ease. She's not even taking him serious." Hiomi said annoy. She was right. I smile as I turn to look at hiomi once more and notice she was smirking. So you found your equal. I thought as I turn back to the match and saw toru flying to the other side of the arena until he hit the wall. Toru stood up with blood on his face and back. Naruko gave a devilish smirk. Hiomi had been right. To naruko this was nothing but a game. I knew she loved to fight since sasuke had told me, I just didn't know she loved it so much to make a game out of it. I knew that if naruko had wanted she could have had finish toru a long time ago.

-"Sorry to end it so fast." Naruko said as she started to do some hand signs. "But I'm kind of bore. This is game over for you…one thousand fire jutsu" balls of fire started to fall. I snort that was a very advance jutsu. Naruko was definitely better than sasuke. But was she better than hiomi? I look at toru who was trying to evade the fire balls and he did until crash, naruko had come out of nowhere and hit him. Now toru was flying up. I look up were naruko had appear she was waiting for toru once toru was up there she punch him on the stomach. She disappeared again only to appear on the bottom to receive toru with a kick which send him flying stray to the wall. The fight is over. I turn to look at my two other students hotaru could not believe it as for hiomi she had face of excitement. Even though I was happy for hiomi I was worry about naruko. I didn't know how strong she really was and hiomi was definitely higher than a chunnin I could only hope naruko was too.

-"The winner is naruko." I heard sakura announce. I smirk as sakura try to pull naruko's hand up only to receive a glare and naruko' back. I jump down and pass next to naruko who keep her smirk.

-"Congratulations." I said. She ignored me and keep walking I head to where toru was. He was awake but very injured.

-"Sorry I couldn't win sensei…sucks that girl didn't even give me a chance." He sounded disappointed.

-"You did very good toru. Don't worry about it." toru smile as he let the doctors take him. I turn to look up to where naruko was, I felt my stomach do a flip as naruko smile at itachi and hug him. I was jealous. I head back to my team trying to ignore my stomach. Sakura was about to announce the second match.

-"The next match is between…" she stop for a second so she could get the results. "Taki and kiomi." When I reach my students I turn to look at hiomi, I was not interest in the match.

-"Sasuke-kun?"

-"Yes?"

-"You knew didn't you. That the girl was no ordinary eight year old." It wasn't a question she turn to me and I nod and turn to the match.

-"Yes, but not only her." I knew there was no point in lying to her.

-"You mean the boy?"

-"Yes."

-"And mitsuri?"

-"Not much I can say but if you get to fight her, be really careful." I really didn't know much about the konochi but she was part of the tenkachi team. She could not be taken lightly; of course I could not tell hiomi this. All I could do was warn her.

-"Don't worry I'll be careful losing is not a choice. No matter what I will become a chunnin so I can finally…" she did not finish but I notice a small blush. I smile at her.

-"I know." She smile back but after a second it was gone.

-"Sasuke-kun? They seem close to the tenkachi members."

-"Huh?" I turn to hiomi who was looking at me.

-"The leader was cheering for the girl at the beginning." Damn, naruto was an idiot, but I guess he was just excited to have the twins there.

-"Tenkachi is an ally with sand, it wouldn't surprise me if they knew each other not just working but personally too." I said turning to the match only to see the winner.

-"Taki wins." Sakura announce. I notice hiomi still looking at me. She did not buy it. She knew there was more to it. Hiomi was a really nice girl and she usually didn't like to get in someone's business actually she never did but naruko had just caught hiomi's interest and hiomi was just too curious to let this go. I knew she would not stop until she got some answers, not only that but if she got to become a chunnin then there would be problems. I had made her a promise after all and I was planning on keep it too. The screen started moving again soon the third match would begin.

(NARUKO'S POV)

Pink-haired bitch was going to give the names for the third match. Baba and uncle had just left saying it would look too suspicious if they stay longer. Though if the team captain cheering for me was not suspicious then I didn't know what was. I didn't really care much of what people thought besides we were as sand shinobies so everyone knew tenkachi was close to sand. Some would make the connection. I notice the screen stop.

-"Ok third match is between Mitsuri Soami and Kiashi Ogumita." I turn to mitsuri who sigh. She jumped down nonetheless. I lean on the fence. I love watching mitsuri fight. She just moved so amazingly cute. Her style was just too beautiful. I wonder if she would in that body. I pout why couldn't she be in her normal self? I sigh there was nothing to do, it was still her and that was what matter. Hope she doesn't kill the boy. I thought. Mitsuri may be nice but just like all the members of the tenkachi team she loved to fight. Yeah it was true she was our med yet that didn't mean she could not kick ass. If you look at mitsuri you would have the impression she did not feel like fighting but I knew better. The fight began; I look up as I heard someone cheering for the boy. Huh? The person next to the one cheering was a hyuga. Interesting, that must be neji hyuga; baba had told me about him. Next to who I thought was neji was another hyuga. Umm…I'll be very interesting to fight someone with that blood line. I heard a crush and turn to the fight. Mitsuri was in her fighting position and the boy was on the ground trying to get up. He did, at seeing this mitsuri started to do some hand signs. I recognize that jutsu immediately it was one of her favorites.

-"Storm arrow jutsu" mitsuri shout. Kiashi started to run out of the way as the first arrow hit him. This was useless since you had no idea where the arrows would come out, they were invisible after all. This made sense since the arrows were nothing but air and mitsuri had just giving it some shape and with the right speed you can turn it into a deadly weapon. The best part of this jutsu was you could do as many as you wish unless you know you run out of air or something. I chuckle. Kiashi stop running he had notice running away was a waste of time and energy. I saw him starting to do some hand signs. He whimpered as two arrows hit him on both arms. He ignored the pain and the bleeding as he continued.

-"Hey kiashi, sensei forbade that technique you baka." I turn to where the screaming came from. It was a girl. She had black short hair, her eyes were very green. She was wearing a green shirt which made her eyes come out more and last she wore short shorts which were black. I saw neji look at her, I couldn't make out what he had said "never mind that kiashi, GO FOR IT." I turn back to the boy.

-"Five second time stop jutsu." He scream my eyes widen, as mitsuri who was running stop. It all happened so fast the boy was next to her and was doing a several series of kicks and hits on her.

-"Naruko?" I heard sasuke called my name.

-"yeah, a blood line." I said since at the last minute I had activated sharingan and I could not copy it. I deactivated sharingan before anyone could notice. Mitsuri hit the floor. Everyone went silence. After a minute sakura spoke.

-"The winner…"

-"Not, so fast…pin-ky. Not bad boy." Mitsuri said getting up and cleaning some blood from her mouth. I smile in relief.

-"MITSURI GO FOR IT, KICK THAT BOY'S ASS." I scream. Sasuke turn to look at me amuse since I never show so much emotion. I blush. "Say something and you're dead." I said not moving my eyes from mitsuri. Kiashi was panting I could see he was surprise mitsuri was still standing. The boy gasp as mitsuri now stood in front of him. She had move so fast I had barely seen her move. He fall into his knees, mitsuri hit him on the stomach before the boy could hit the floor with the rest of his body mitsuri send him flying to the other side of the arena. Mitsuri had just won.

-"Mitsuri wins." Sakura said after some seconds. I saw mitsuri walk to the boy.

-"Good fight." She said, he gave her a weak smile. He fainted not to after. Mitsuri jump to where we were. I run to her and hug her.

-"You're awesome."

-"Thank you little tiger." I pout.

-"Not little." I said annoy she laugh.

-"You were great mitsuri." Sasuke said as he approached us.

-"Thanks." I let go of mitsuri as I heard the two names of the next match.

-"Next match will be between Shin Hioi and Hiomi Soayo." I smirk this match I just got to see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys like this chappy and my made up jutsus. I don't really like fighting scenes(if you can even call it a fighting scene XD) so I did my best so they at least make sense. Next chappy one of my favorite's ch11-hiomi's mind games.

Review like always are welcome. So please review.


	11. Chapter 11 Hiomi's Mind Games

Chapter 11-Hiomi's mind games

It was hiomi's turn. This would be a fast match, even if shin was a great shinobi. Shin was one of shino's students but that would not make hiomi have compassion for the boy. Being long time friends would not make a difference. Not only did hiomi did not like to make things longer than they should be but also she wanted to prove that yes she was as good as they said. Since hiomi enter the academy she as been what everyone talk about she was like sasuke in his younger days. I look up naruko was looking down on hiomi who was also looking at her in the eyes. The girl was ignoring both sakura and her opponent she was only interested in someone and that happen to be my granddaughter. I turn back to hiomi just in time to see sakura get away. Over. I thought as I notice hiomi now standing on the other side of the field looking at naruko who was smirking.

-"Hiomi wins."(1) Sakura said not believing her eyes. Shin had hit the ground with two scars on his chest. Hiomi smile and head to her team but not before winking at naruko. Naruko looked away annoy. I notice hotaru hug the girl and sasuke just pad the girl on the back. I turn to naruko who was now looking at hiomi again. Little sasuke was also looking at her with a glare on his face. He is certainly unhappy. I thought, unlike his sister. I heard sakura announce the fifth match.

-"Hotaru Hitsumi Vs Hiro." I decide to ignore the match, I new who the winner would be. Hotaru was another outstanding shinobi just like hiomi and toru. Too bad for toru he had to fight naruko in his first match. When sasuke had agreed to have a team he had said he would only do it if he got to choose his team. I had agreed since I knew sasuke was a great teacher. Neji's condition had been the same. As for shino he had not really care who he got. The match had gone for about ten minutes now. I notice hotaru was now walking away. Sakura announce hotaru as the winner and once the girl was out of the arena just like hiro the screen started to move again.

-"Sixth match is between Kira Hyuga and Sasuke Ahihcu Ikamuzu." I turn to the screen. It was sasuke's turn. Damn his first match and it have to be with kira. Kira had been sick for a while and had not been able to start school until only six months ago but she was still a hyuga and neji had been her teacher. This would be difficult for sasuke. I turn to sasuke who was already walking to the arena just like kira.

(GENARAL POV)

Sasuke and kira were listening to sakura's instructions just like all the other participants. Sasuke seem excited as for kira she seem uninterested of her opponent. Sasuke notice and growl. He hated people like this girl who would think they were better than him. He would kick the girl's ass and prove his sister, his baba and papa that he too was strong. Crash. Sasuke was now flying to the other side of the room.

-"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA FUCKING FOCUS YOU IDIOT. STOP THINKING STUPID STUFF." Naruko scream annoy at his brothers stupidities. The match had just begun and the idiot was already flying to the other side of the room. He had been probably in his own little world. Lion stood up and turn to naruko with a glare.

-"Damn it all." The boy said caressing his sore cheek. The girl could hit.

-"You should pay attention." Kira said as she run to sasuke who dodge her hit but just barely. With a back flip he tried to kick kira but the girl saw through it and got away easily. Sasuke notice kira had bakyuga already activated. So when had she done that? He wondered. Kira run to sasuke and started to attack him, sasuke was dodging the attacks but that was been a hard task for him. The girl was fast.

Sasuke was looking at his son. He was not sure if sasuke could win. Kira was very good; he knew neji had train the girl well just like he had done with hiomi. The girl would probably be at hiomi's level right now if it wasn't for the year she had been ill Sasuke notice sasuke was just barely dodging kira's punches. He knew the boy was not going to last for much. It was just a matter of time for kira to connect a hit. The only thing that could help would be sharingan but that was not an option. Sasuke curse under his breath as sasuke got hit with one of kira's kicks. I turn to naruko who was screaming at his brother again.

-"HEY SASUKE, I KNEW YOUR FATHER WAS A FUCKING IDIOT COULDN'T EVEN TRAIN YOU RIGHT TO WIN YOUR FIRST MATCH. TOLD YOU HE WAS A FUCKING WEAKLIN AND YOU DARE SAY HE AND BABA WERE EQUAL. WHAT A PITY OF A MAN." Naruko smirk at seeing the reaction on her brother.

-"SHUT UP! I'll teach you." Sasuke said dodging kira and doing some hand signs.

-"Water balls jutsu." Lion said and water balls started to head toward kira but the girl had no trouble in getting out of the way. Sasuke didn't seem impress it was like he was expecting that. He started to do some more hand signs. "Mist jutsu." The room was now covered with mist it was impossible to see. Sasuke smile this was a great idea. Now lion could activate sharingan and kira would not notice even if she could see him with bakyuga. Lion had to be careful though if he was not things could turn against it. All sasuke could hear was the sound of kunai hitting against kunai. Everything went silence after fifteen minutes the mist started to disappear. Sasuke look down and saw a shadow standing there, he could not make up the person. He smile sasuke was the one standing the boy was wounded but he was the one standing unlike kira who was laying unconscious on the floor. The mist was finally out.

-"Sasuke wins." Sakura said happily. Lion started to jump up and down he was screaming I win, I win. Sasuke smile more his son had won.

(LATER)

The matches were finally over. The last three matches had gone the following way. Dairou Vs Jade, jade from neji's team had won. Li Vs shinji, li from shino's team had won and the last match between shita Vs ami, ami from sound had made it to the finals. Once the matches were over tsunade stood up.

-"Everyone the third part of the exams are over. Here are the names of the finalist. Hiomi Soayo who is representing leaf. Jade toyima also with leaf. Taki who represents the mist country. Mitsuri soami representing sand village. Ami a sound shinobi. Hotaru Hitsumi another proud leaf shinobi. Sasuke ahihcu ikamuzu which represents sand. Another leaf village is li Mei. And last representing sand is naruko ahihcu ikamuzu. Congratulations everyone." Everyone applaud. Tsunade continue once the applause had come down. "Very well I will see the nine of you in a week." Everyone started to exit. Tsunade decide to go and say hi to naruko and sasuke.

(NARUKO'S POV)

I growl as I notice tsunade walking toward us. Sasuke smile at the old hag, that idiot had gotten a liking to the women.

-"Congratulations you three." Tsunade said giving a hug and a kiss to sasuke.

-"Don't even think about it." I said when I notice she was walking to me. She knit her brow I glare.

-"I will talk to that brat, he needs to teach you some manners." I smirk.

-"Good luck with that."

-"yeah tsunade-sama you heard her screaming at me." Sasuke said acting like a child I roll my eyes. I turn as my eyes lock with hiomi's she was with hotaru and the bastard. I walk to where she was ignoring tsunade who was giving some speech about respecting others. Hiomi turn to give me her full attention, the bastard and hotaru turn to me as well but I pay no attention to them.

-"Nice match out there." I said once she was close enough to hear me.

-"Same to you. Yet it bothers me you playing around with my teammate as if he was your toy." I chuckle.

-"I am eight after all can't help but to act like a child once in a while." Hiomi gave a small laugh.

-"You are just too much naruko. I can't help but to be interested in you." She lean down to me and whisper something in my ear. "Tell me how can you use sharingan?" I was surprise she had seen me. I try to keep my breath at a normal rhythm. She back away so she could look at me.

-"You notice huh? Well wouldn't you like to know?" I said turning around. I begin to walk but stop as she follow after me and once more lean down to whisper.

-"Tell me who you really are naruko uchiha uzumaki?" I stop breathing for a second. "Don't worry I wont tell a soul, I promise." She said and walk away. I stood there unsure of how to act. After a minute I got a hold of myself and started to head to where everyone was. I notice baba was there too. Damn it. I thought. I made a fist of anger. How I hated when someone was one step ahead of me. Hiomi Soayo, you really are a worthy opponent. You should feel lucky that I naruko uchiha uzumaki think that of you.

(LATER)

As soon as we arrived at the uchiha residence. I had immediately gone outside. I needed to meditate. I needed to control my anger. I was doing a good job too. I was glad that now it was easier to control my fury. I really didn't like baba getting worry about me. Even if I was thrilled that I had found someone I could fight, it anger me when people could not only read me but could have something that in a way made them think they could control me. As if that was possible. Hn, hiomi was definitely not cute. I thought as I started to meditate.

(GENERAL POV)

When sasuke arrived at the uchiha residence he noticed every member of the tenkachi team plus tsunade and sakura were there. He scowl.

-"Papa you're here." Sasuke said running to sasuke. The raven pick him up. Sasuke notice someone was missing.

-"And naruko?" sasuke turn to his papa.

-"Naruko is very angry, she's outside meditating."

-"Angry?" sasuke question.

-"Yes. She was fine until she talk to hiomi." Mitsuri explain. Sasuke nod, he had seen the two talked but hiomi had not mentioned anything. Sasuke walk to an empty sit next to itachi who was wearing his mask of course. Everyone started to talk about the exams. After an hour or two everyone was still talking in peace until the door was thrown open. Naruko stood there with a glare. Naruto stood up.

-"Princess?" a tear roll down naruko's eyes. Both sasuke and itachi stood up as well.

-"Baba…" the girl said kind of broken. "Can we meditate together?" the girl said with more control in her voice. Naruto walk to the girl and took her hand.

-"Let's go." Naruto said and the two exit leaving everyone else behind feeling worry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1)I know some of you might think hiomi won way too fast but well…she is just supposed to be the shit. Which she is.

I hope you guys like this chappy cuz I really do. I just love both naruko and hiomi. Next chapter12-finals begin.


	12. Chapter 12 Finals begin

Chapter 12-Finals begin

I was sitting on the backyard with naruko in front of me. I waited for her to be ready to speak. After what seem like forever she finally look at me.

-"You know that girl hiomi?" she ask in a low tone. Hiomi? I thought, ahh yes it was one of sasuke's students.

-"Yes." I answer after a minute.

-"She knows I can use sharingan and not only that but she called me naruko uchiha uzumaki." Someone knew, I knew if I didn't stay calm I would panic. I didn't want naruko to get worry I smile.

-"Don't worry naruko. Is ok we deal with it some…" she shake her head violently.

-"No, that's…is just that I know we can't do anything about it." she said as another tear fall.

-"Than what is it princess?" I ask as I try to clean her tears.

-"I, I…baba I'm so scare of her." I could not believe my ears. This was the first time in my life I heard naruko use those words together in a sentence. I wasn't sure of what to say.

-"I been scare too, is normal." She sigh.

-"Is not just that but when I'm close to her, I feel as if I can't control the power inside me. Knowing that makes me scare because even though I know I can't be in total control. With her is as if I had no control at all." I knew what she meant now I had gone through that a long time ago. It was the worst feeling.

-"I see. naruko?" she look at me. "It's time."

(GENERAL POV)

Everyone was at the living room waiting for naruto and naruko to returned and give some explanations. The door was thrown open again naruko was once more the one in the entrance. She ignored everyone and run upstairs. After a couple of minutes the girl finally appeared with a tiger mask on and with another mask on hand, it was naruto's fox mask. She run to the front door and exit slamming the door close. Seconds later she entered the house once more.

-"Baba and I will be leaving for this week. We be back in time for the finals. Uncle baba said you're in charge. It's time." The girl said excited and once more exit the house. "BETTER TRAIN HARD WEAKLING." They heard the girl scream from outside. Lion glare.

(LATER)

Sakura and tsunade had left the uchiha residence about an hour ago. Itachi had sent the tenkachi members on guard like he knew naruto was going to do. Now the only people in the house were having dinner. Lion seem angry but sasuke had not asked.

-"Is not fair." The boy finally spoke. Both sasuke and itachi look at him.

-"What?" sasuke ask his son.

-"Baba is going to train naruko and is not fair. He has never train me and when he trains her he teaches her a cool technique." The boy said angry.

-"That's enough sasuke, you know the reason." Itachi arch an eyebrow when he notice lion was glaring at him.

-"EVEN SO YOU GUYS ALWAYS PAY MORE ATTENTION TO HER, EVEN TODAY YOU GUYS MISS MY MATCH BUT WERE THERE CHEERING FOR HER." The boy scream. Itachi look at sasuke for a minute. Itachi hit the table. Lion flinch.

-"We had to be there and you know it. And you should know your baba and I would never miss your match." Itachi said annoy.

-"LIAR." The boy said getting up and running upstairs.

-"Hn." Itachi started to eat his dinner. Sasuke turn to look at itachi.

-"He is right, you two do pay more attention to naruko." Itachi sigh and turn to look at sasuke.

-"Look sasuke. Naruto and I are very aware of that ok and I understand his position and so does naruto. But he knows of naruko's condition ok. He knows exactly what happens when we leave naruko unattended. He has to understand." The one who did not understand now was sasuke.

-"What condition?" sasuke ask worry. Was there something wrong with his daughter he was not aware of?

-"That is something only naruto has the right to tell you." Sasuke look fiercely at itachi.

-"If there is something wrong with my daughter I have the right to know."

-"Maybe, but if naruto hasn't told you than I'm not about to spill the beans. Also if he hasn't said a word is because naruko might not want you to know and knowing him he would do anything to keep that girl happy." Sasuke stay quiet. They notice lion coming back down again the boy took a sit.

-"Sorry." The boy said once sitting. Itachi turn to him.

-"As long as you don't do this in front of your baba sasuke." Lion bite his lower lip.

-"I know uncle, I know please forgive me." The boy say ashamed. Itachi smile at him.

-"Ok now eat." And the three did in silence.

(ONE WEEK LATER)

Today was finally the day the finals of the chunnin exams would begin. Lion was alone with the other teams. Mitsuri had decided not to participate saying her job was only to get them to the finals. He had not heard news of his sister and baba. All week he had train with his papa. Itachi on naruto's orders had been doing the blonds job. They had yet to find any clues and gaara was still in a coma. Lion sigh. He could not even be with his papa since sasuke had to be with his team. Lion look at the arena which was twice as big as the one from last week and not only that but the stadium was full of people.

-"Why so sad huh? Don't tell me you miss me that much." A mocking voice said. Sasuke turn and smile at the sight of his sister.

-"You wish." The boy said trying to sound annoy but did a miserable job. "What's with all the scars?" the boy ask. Naruko had scars on almost every inch of her body. The girl shrug it of.

-"They go away soon." Sasuke nod and turn to the stadium. The girl walk next to her brother. The two stay in silence until they heard the loudspeaker.

-"Will all finalists please head to the middle of the arena for instructions." Naruko and sasuke did just like the rest of the finalists.

(TSUNADE'S POV)

I waited for the finalist to come out to the field. I notice one by one coming in. my eyes landed on naruko who covered in scars. I growl damn that brat for treating the little girl as an adult. I thought. I definitely had to talk to him and soon too. All finalists were now looking at me. Mitsuri had quit. So now there were only eight. Good. That made my job easier.

-"everyone welcome and again congratulations. Now the rules for this round are the same as the round before this one except you can kill but please don't. Also another thing that differs from the third part is that even if you lose you still have the chance to become a chunnin and even if you win you might not become one." I look at everyone for a second. "Our referee for these finals will be kakashi." Kakashi walk next to me with his bored expression like always. "Alright kakashi I leave the rest to you. Good luck everyone." I said leaving to where the other kage's were.

(GENERAL POV)

Kakashi eye everyone but landed his eye on naruko. He started to talk but never leaving his eye off the girl.

-"Ok here is the order of the first four matches. First match, naruko Vs Li. Second, sasuke Vs hotaru. Third, Ami Vs Taki and last jade Vs hiomi. The winner of the next match will advance to the next round. So will the first match participants step forward. As for the others please wait on the second floor." Kakashi said with a tone that said why do I have to be here? Everyone did as they were told. "Alright then let the first match began." Naruko took out two kunai as she notice the girl li taking out two fans. She must be a wind user. Naruko thought as she remembered temari. Naruko decide to attack she was not in a mod to be playing games.

(SASUKE'S POV)

Naruko run to li and started to attack. Li didn't stay behind and did the same. I was on top of a building. I was angry when I had seen naruko; I could not believe how beaten she looked. What the hell had the dobe been thinking? He hadn't that's what.

-"Hey." I heard someone say. I turn only to find naruto there. I glare at him.

-"What the hell you do to our daughter dobe?" I ask angry.

-"Huh? You mean the scars?" he asked like an idiot. I glare even more.

-"Yes the damn scars."

-"Don't worry about that. They go away soon." He said walking to the edge of the building so he could look at the fight. I did the same.

-"Hn. What happen? Why you two left so sudden?"

-"No reason." I try to stay calm. Try was the key word. I took him by the neck and throw him to the floor. He wince in pain but I ignore it. I removed his mask.

-"Naruto, I'm fucking tired of you hiding things from me. I'm fucking tired of you lying to me. I'm fucking tired of people talking and I have no idea what the hell they are talking about." I said with tears of frustration on my eyes. Naruto looked away.

-"I, I'm sorry." I sigh. Why was he doing this to me? What had I done to deserve it?

-"dobe, what's wrong with our daughter? I'm just so tired of all this mystery." I said as calm as possible. He turn to me and gave me a smile…I could see some pity.

-"Can we please talk about this later? I assure you there is nothing wrong with naruko at least anything I don't have under control." I stare at him with out letting go. After finally deciding on what to do I let go and I stood up. He stood up as well but not before putting his mask back on. I walk closer to the edge so I could watch the match. I was there just on time to watch a kunai hitting li on her left arm. I notice the dobe was now standing next to me.

-"My princess is not in a mod to play games. What's that girls name again?" he ask leaning on the small wall that reach below our waist.

-"Li mei."

-"Poor li mei she be spending a long time in the hospital. Maybe two weeks if she is lucky." He said with a pity tone. I was going to ask why but I notice naruko throwing two kunai which penetrated both of li's legs. The girl fall to her knees. Naruko run to her and kick her on the head sending her flying across the field. My eyes were wide open. Not only had li been really injure in both legs and arms but I was pretty sure that kick had broken the girls jaw.

-"Naruko wins." I heard kakashi said before naruko could kill the girl. Naruko look at the girl and smirk. She turn as she notice the paramedics going to li's aid. I saw her chuckle. I swallow it was the first time I seen someone her age having fun when they seen someone so hurt. It was hair-raising. It was like seen a murder playing with their victim.

-"Is she angry?" naruto look at me with the corner of his eyes.

-"No. she just wanted to get things over fast and well…" he stop as we both notice lion and hotaru enter the stadium. Naruto lean back. He was planning on leaving again.

-"Sasuke complained about you and itachi giving naruko more attention." Naruto turn to look at me then back at lion. He leaned in the wall once more.

-"He did huh? I'm surprise he took so long to complain. Probably cuz' you're around." Naruto said trying to sound uncaring but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

-"He understands now." I said. The match had begun.

-"Thanks teme." We keep looking at the match never leaving our eyes from it. Damn it. Sasuke was having a hard time with hotaru. Hotaru had always liked nature so she had made sure that her jutsu's reflect that she always liked using nature when ever she fought.

-"Damn it." hotaru had come from under the ground and hit sasuke on the jaw.

-"Don't worry he can win." I nod. The match kept going for anther fifteen minutes.

-"An illusion?" I said. Sasuke had created an illusion and by doing that every time hotaru would come out of the ground he would be able to choose the place.

-"You thought him that with out using sharingan?"

-"Hn."

-"He won." Naruto said happy as hotaru could no longer move.(1)

-"sasuke wins this fight." Kakashi said taking the boys hand up. Sasuke was jumping up and down. I notice that even if he still had strength he was very beaten.

-"That's not good." I heard naruto say I turn to him.

-"What? He won." I said. What was the dobe thinking?

-"I know, but then that means sasuke and naruko are going to be fighting each other." My eyes widen the dobe was right. And for the sound of naruto's voice that wasn't good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1)I know the explanation for sasuke's match sucked but I had run out of ideas so I did my best.

Sorry this chapter took longer I was on vacations and I started doing some other things I hadn't been able to do. My updates probable won't be like before but I will try my best to not make you guys wait a lot…hope you liked it review and if you haven't check out my other stories….once again sorry for grammar and spelling errors but like I said before not is only English my second language but I don't have a beta if you guys still don't mind see you in the next chapter. :p


End file.
